amores complicados
by yukima-sensei
Summary: Tu mejor amigo y tu novia te engañan, ¿Podras hacer lo mismo con su novia?................
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa. Bueno este es mi primer fic así que espero sea de su agrado.

Tobi- yo ayude también wiiiiiiiiiii.-

Si, si tobi ayudo también bueno los dejo con el fic

Tobi- voy a salir aquí en el fic-

Si, si tobi saldrá en el fic.

Tobi- tobi es un buen chico.

Si, si tobi es un buen chico. (Venita en la cien)

Tobi- tobi es un buen escritor.

Si, si tobi es un buen escritor (por dios deidara como lo aguantas)

Deidara- y esto no es nada.

Tobi- wiiii deidara-sempai esta aquí

Empecemos.

Kakashi es tan guapo- dialogo

Kakashi es genial_ –pensamientos_

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad sino del gran Masashi Kishimoto._

Amor complicado.

Capitulo 1. Se feliz con ella….

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Japón, todo alrededor se encontraba callado, sin embargo en las calles de la ciudad se podía observar a una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perla sentada en una banca, tenia sus piernas flexionadas y su cabeza hundida entre ellas al parecer la joven sollozaba unas palabras poco entendibles para cualquiera que pasara cerca de ese lugar:

-por…por q-que?-decía en un susurro-po..por que a mi…por..que ..lo hiciste..Naruto..Naruto-kun- al pronunciar este nombre la chica nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

Flash back……….

Una chica de cabellos azulados se encontraba en la puerta de una gran mansión, toco ligeramente y unos cuantos segundos después un rubio salio a recibirla.-ohhh!!! Que alegría pero si eres tu hina-Chan, ven pasa, pasa llamare al desobligado de mi hijo, como se le ocurre hacer esperar a una princesa.-

La chica solo se sonrojaba más y más con cada frase de aquel rubio- bue…buenos días..Minato-san.-

-vamos hina, dime padre acaso no somos de la misma familia-menciono haciéndose el ofendido.- claro, tal vez para ti no soy lo suficientemente bueno snif snif-

-no…no..yo solo..es que yo..lo siento.- dijo apenada la joven.

-Minato!!!!!! Deja en paz a hina, mugre pedófilo!!!!!-

-vale..pero si yo solo estaba platicando co mi nuera, además acaso no esta mona, ese baka de naruto no se como lo hizo pero consiguió una hermosa novia.-

La chica se sonrojo a este ultimo comentario, novia si ella era la novia del chico mas guapo de la universidad, el mas alegre, y el mas lindo si ella era SU novia y el Su novio que bien se sentía al decirlo o al escucharlo.

-kushina-san buenos días.

-buenos días hina, pasa naru esta en su cuarto-

-hai-

-y tu pedófilo, pervertido , ayúdame a hacer el desayuno.

-acaso no es encantador comenzar el día con una linda esposa- menciono entono de burla.-MINATO…..-

-vale, vale, vamos mujer no te exaltes.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

La chica caminaba tímidamente hacia la habitación de Su novio, a pesar de que llevaban 6 meses de novios todavía le daba pena estar con el, con solo un dedo que el pusiera sobre ella hacia temblar su cuerpo, cuando escuchaba su nombre salir de los labios de el sentía un fuego calido uno que la llenaba, si así era, aquella chica tímida, nerviosa, penosa podía sentir todo eso tan solo con verlo y perderse en sus ojos azules tan azules como el cielo, aquel chico realmente le daba paz ,una paz que ella necesitaba para ser feliz…para sonreír..para vivir (snif, snif que romántico)(Etoo..Pein se supone que somos malos y criminales de rango s no deberíamos.. …mostrar sentimientos.)(wiiii tobi es un criminal bueno) (pero tu que rayos haces aquí, maldito tobi)(shhhhhhhhhh calla Deidara-sempai, hay que continuar)

Sin darse cuenta la chica ya había llegado y estaba dentro de la habitación, que por cierto se encontraba en penumbras, río en sus interiores naruto era demasiado desorganizado, lo vio acostado y se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave y sirvió en un vaso agua , se dirigió hacia Naruto y quedo frente a el ; se mojo ligeramente las manos y comenzó a salpicarle agua en la cara a su novio, tal como lo hacia todos los días ….

-mmmmm..-se Removió, la chica continuo-hina-hime mmm...-la chica se sonrojo sabia que el chico no estaba despierto, y enterarse que el soñaba con ella la hacia feliz. Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta en que momento le habian arrebatado el baso con agua, y aquel chico la habia abrazado y ahora la estaba besando.

-na…naruto-kun buenos dias..-

-buenos dias hina-hime-el chico no se habia percatado que se encontraba solo en boxers- pero la chica lo hizo y..

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Naruto!!- se dio la vuelta, se sonrojo y en su cara se podrian apreciar la diferentes tonalidades de rojo que existían. (que escandalosa verdad deidara sempai, mmm aunque pensandolo bien cuando ves a itachi-san en ropa interior ..me ahoga deidara-sempai cof cof)(callate tobi nadie te pregunto)

-yo,…lo…lo siento..jeje creo que me voy a cam..-

-mm naruto?-pregunto la voz adormilada.

-esa voz es de…Sakura-penso la ojiperla.

-naruto sintio un escalofrio, giro lentamente su cuerpo y se quedo en shock al ver esa imagen frente a el, era Sakura su amiga en su cama desnuda ahh claro y el que penso que.1,2,3,4 Qqueeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAKURA EN SU CAMA DESNUDA ….pero que rayos………………………..

-¿Sakura?- la ojiperla tambien volteo y se encontro con la misma imagen que naruto,

Unos segundos después lo comprendio ,claro naruto semidesnudo y Sakura tambien jajaja que ironia y ella realmente penso en ser feliz, que estupida era ,si que lo era realmente habia pensado que ella podia compararse a Sakura el amor de toda la infancia de naruto aquella por la que el daria todo sin pensarlo, realmente penso que la habia preferido a ella pero si ella solo era….hinata, la chica tonta y timida de todo el colegio, la que no podia socializar, aquella de la que todos se burlaban, esa era ella………bueno fue divertido y bello mientras duro, aunque fue poco, asi …..tenia que ser ….( wuaaaaaaa!!!! Naruto es un chico malo) (joder contigo tobi si sigues asi ya no saldremos en la historia) (pero Sasori-san pobre chica wuaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!).

Hinata dibujo en su cara una sonrisa, dio la vuelta y se dirigio hacia la puerta, giro la perilla y antes de salir dijo- Les deseo lo mejor- les brindo una sonrisa y salio, cerro la puerta y en ese momento naruto reacciono.- HINATA!!!!!!!!!!- no le importo ir semidesnudo salio corriendo tras ella.-_no, no, hina no te puedo perder no, no quiero, por favor espera…_

Fin del flash back.

////////////////////////////////*/////////////////////////////////*///////////////////////////////////*///////////////*

-lo siento hinata, pero naruto es mio y yo soy de el - decia una pelirosa con una lagrima en el rostro, _bueno lo mejor sera cambiarme no quiero que cuando naru llegue me encuentre seguro querrra explicaciones,claro y como esta alterado no me va acreer nada de lo que le diga mmmmmmmmmmm bien busquemos ropa……_

////////////////////////*/////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////*

KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Son los hermanos uchiha los actores mas guapos- decian un grupo de fans .que trataban de localizar a los hermanos uchiha, mostrandole a todos en el aeropuerto una foto.

Jajajajajajajajajaajajajaj ay que ver donde jajajaj se jajaj esconden ufff realmente con ustedes no me voy a aburrir-

Hmp- menciono un chico alto de cabellos azabaches cortos tez blanca y ojos negros.

Ohhh, vamos sasuke –kun-menciono con burla una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos miel-acaso no te diviertes nunca.

Tenten, tiene razon sasu , deberias relajarte tu carácter no ayuda mucho que digamos.

Callense, tal vez si no tuvieramos que estar aquí podria ¨relajarme¨.

Ahh me vas a decir que estar encerrados en una cajuela, que no tiene mucho espacio y que ademas estar con otras dos personas como itachi y yo no es lo mejor del mundo?- pregunto inocentemente la chica

Exacto!!! Vamos sasu ya le hable a kakashi vendra en unos momentos.

QJUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!joder con ustedes dos difícilmente llegare a vivir la adolescensia, acaso eres imbecil o que, kakashi llegara mañana…sabes perfectamente que la pàlabra puntual no esta en su vocabulario..

Como en el tuyo no se encuentra la palabra diversión, vamos sasuke-kun sera divertido ver otra vez a todos, deberias estar alegre veras de nuevo a tus padres, a tus tios, al guapisimo kakashi, a tus viejos amigos a tu mejor amigo, a tu novia…-

Sakura.. penso el azabache, ella lo amo durante toda su infancia, pero el no sentia lo mismo, no encontraba una mujer que le interesara, ella lo atraia era hermosa y encantadora, el suponia que eso era suficiente para estar con el, ademas hace un mes estuvieron juntos y el se sintio muy feliz de poder estar con ella eso era amor ¿verdad?, por supuesto, el era sasuke uchiha no habia mujer que no lo quisiera (si supìeras, esa chica anduvo de %$%& auch deidara-sempai eso duele) *tobi tranquilizate dejame escribir, y te doy estos dangos*(wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yukima-sensei dangos, dangos mire deidara-sempai Yukima- sensei me dio dangos)(y que quieres que te apluda o que?¿)

al lechero, al que vende las peliculas, al calafiero, al fotogafo, al panadero………………………………………..1 hora después.

A los bebes del vecino, a la esposa del vecino, a la suegra que odia a su nuera, al pervertido de tu representante………………1 hora 25 minutos 36 segundos después..

BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Esto es el colmo, abrire esta cajuela cuesteme lo que me cueste –se comenzo a dirigir hacia la salida y justo en ese momento salio disparado al suelo puesto que alguien ya habia abierto la cajuela, provocando que los dos chicos que se encontraban aun dentro comenzaran a estallar de la risa.

Jajajajajaja pero si que tienes mala suerte jajajaja

Tan inquieto como siempre hermanito

Vaya chicos si que han crecido y tu tenten ya eres todo un hermosa señorita

La chica solo atino a sonrojarse, realmente le gustaba el mayor y siempre que lo veia se ponia nerviosa, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por sasuke.

Vamos tenten.., parese que hubieras visto a un muerto o al futuro padre de tus hijos- mensiono con una sonrisa socarrona.-en ese momento la chica pudo descubrir las nuevas tonalidades del color rojo, decidido, mataria a su adorado primo.

Vale, vale deben de estar cansado vayamos a casa….

//////////////*///////////////////////*///////////////////////*///////////////////////*////////////////////////*///////

HINATAA!!!!!,- gritaba un oji azul,

-la chica se levanto rapidamente tenia que huir, siempre lo hacia, no sabia hacer otra cosa mejor, huir de su hermana que era mejor que ella en todo, huir de su padre para el cual ella era un fracaso como heredera, huir de su primo que a pesar de ser un genio no podía tener el control de las empresas por ser hijo del hermano menor de hiashi, huir de sus miedos, huir de todo ese dolor que sufrio cuando su mejor amigo y primer amor murio salvandola a ella de la muerte, huir del recuerdo de la muerte de su madre cuando ella era una niña, huir siempre era eso, ella ya estaba cansada pero afrontar la situación en esos momento seria aun peor…..nadie le habia enseñado a ser fuerte, a no tener miedo, a no ser debil nadie y el unico que le comenzaba a enseñar la habia traicionado..ella no pidia ..no …no podia seguir asi..le dolia tener que soportar tanto dolor, tanta soledad, ella solo queria a alguien que no le lastimara ,solo queria sentirse protegida, solo queria ser ..ella. al momento en que cruzo corriendo una calle no se percato de un automovil que venia a toda velocidad, de pronto todo se volvio borroso y se fue oscureciendo..poco a poco..su luz se iba apagando…lentamente lo ultimo que escucho fue un grito y lo ultimo que susurro fue un ligero –naruto-kun….

-Hinataaaaa!!!.........

/////////////*////////////////////*/////////////////////*///////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////*

-vamos sasuke-kun sigues enojado?¿-pregunto inocentemente la chica pelicastaña.

-hmp-

-vamos ototo, quien te manda a ser tan impulsivo.-

-lo que pasa es que esta impaciente por ver a sus amigos, claro después de tanto tiempo se muere de ganas de verlos, por que en Paris solo los veia en sus sueños, esos en los que todos estan jugando limbo en la playa, el atardecer es claro y el esta besando a su novia y después el ella van a...

-yo te mato-amenazo el azabache, tratando de alcanzar a su adorada¨primita, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto-

-cuidado sasuke, si sigues asi haras que kakashi se..

-kakashi cuidado!!!!!!!!!- en ese momento pasaba una chica frente a ellos hatake la trato de esquivar girando el volante a otro lado como resultado tenemos un auto chocado y un poste arriba de el.

-estan todos bien?-pregunto al borde de la histeria el peligris.

-Si, todos estamos bien.4,3,2,1,..la chica

-¿¿?? Que chica-

-Itachi, la que casi matamos-

-debemos bajar a ver-menciono el azabache.

Los cuatro bajaron del automovil y se dirigieron hacia la carretera, donde casi atropellan a la joven, se dieron cuenta de que la joven se encontraba entre los brazos de un chico rubio el cual sollozaba algunas palabras poco aludibles para los acercaron lentamente para ayudarlos pero como respuesta solo obtuvieron un grito de parte del joven.

-ALEJENSE!! No…no se acerquen-mensiono con voz cortada-dejenme..con ella..yo..yo..la..lastime..yo..no..se..por que..yo..solo..hina..hina....por..favor..responde…

-¿Naruto?- menciono el peligris.

-naruto-repitio el pelinegro mayor.

-dobe-menciono el azabache

-callate teme-menciono el rubio

-mmm??¿¿dobe¿¿ teme??, acaso ya se conocen.

-Naruto es el mejor amigo de sasuke, ademas de que su familia y la nuestra son empresas aliadas.

-aaa, es decir que el es un Uzumaki.

-si, asi es.

-cof,cof no es por incomodarlos pero les recuerdo que hay una joven desmallada.

-lo mejor, sera llevarla al hospital.-menciono el peligris.

-bien vamos,-el rubio se levanto y dejo a hinata dentro del automovil, cuando estaba dispuesto a subir una mano lo jalo hacia fuera.

-pero que demonios te pasa.

-ni siquiera pienses que vas a ir de esa manera al hospital-el rubio no entendia lo que su amigo le trataba de decir hasta que callo en cuenta de que solo llevaba unos boxers puestos.-no importa como vaya vestido, no puedo alejarme de Hinata, no puedo perderla.

-vamos Naru, nos alcanzas en el hospital creme que por unos minuto no vas a prederla.-menciono el uchiha mayor.-Ustedes no entienden, no puedo alejarme de ella ni un solo segundo, por que si lo hago la voy a perder.

-esta bien pero toma, ponte esto no puedes ir desnudo.-*dijo el peligris dandole,un traje negro.- Si,..etto..no cre que no me va a quedar,?¿- todos los presentes lo miraron con cara de ¿¿??

-el traje.-dijo el rubio

-estaras bien, no soy muy alto asi que te quedara ahora ay que llevar a la chica al hospital y avisar a sus familiares.

-no-

-Naruto tienes que decirles.-No, lo siento mucho Kakashi, pero tu mejor que nadie conoce a Hiashi, el solo sabe culpar a Hinata de todo, no pienso dejar que la lastime, no mientras lo pueda evitar.

-hmp, vaya dobe si que te dio fuerte-

-por supuesto, teme hina y yo somos fe…-en ese momento Naruto recordo lo que habia, pasado, y un miedo incomparable le recorrio el cuerpo, el gran Uzumaki Naruto tenia miedo, tenia temor de perder a su angel, sabia que ella lo perdonaria, si el tuviera una explicación razonable, y exactamente alli radicaba el problema, ni siquiera el tenia una explicación para lo que paso,

-dobe, por que te quedaste callado

-eh?¿, no por nada.

-llegamos-aviso el uchiha mayor.

-si claro yo llevo a Hina.-respondio el ojiazul.

-vamos entonces.

/////////////////*//////////////////////////////*///////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////*////////////////

-¿Sakura?-

-eh?..Minato-san..bu..buenos dias.-

-vaya lo siento, no te vi entrar, supongo que vienes a visitar a Naruto, el esta arriba con su novia, bueno me despides de ambos.

-si, claro.- la pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreir, sin darse cuenta, minato habia dicho algo cierto, aquella chica con la que estuvo arriba era su novia, pero con la que habia pasado la noche era.. ella no era mas que una basura, sabia que de ahora en adelante se ganaria el desprecio, el desprecio de todos sus amigos, por que ella seria clasificada como una zorra, ella seria peor que la escoria, y no era para menos, le habia quitado el novio a su mejor amiga, ella sabia perfectamente que Hinata era una chica solitaria, triste y callada, tambien sabia que cuando Naruto llego a su vida, Hinata se habia vuelto una chica completamente diferente, tan alegre, tan llena de vida, todos los dias Hina, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y no era para menos, que chica no seria feliz, si tuviera como novio a alguien como Naruto, el hacia especial cada dia de su existencia, cada mañana le deba una rosa, un poema o una mirada llena de..amor, ese era el problema, que Naruto se estaba enamorando de Hinata, al principio todo parecia bien, todo era normal, Naruto habia encontrado a su media naranja, a ella su mejor amiga, le parecia grandioso, penso que todo seria genial, y que cuando ël¨volviera, seria mejor, es mas ella planeaba comidas juntos los cuatro, ella con ¨el¨ y Hinata con Naruto, pero conforme paso el tiempo, habia algo que no le gustaba, cada vez que veia Naruto era feliz, demasiado Feliz, no sabia por que, pero sentia que el pòdia llegar aocupar el lugar de su novio e incluso en algunas ocasiones se llego a imaginar como serian ella y Naruto de novios y alli fue donde el panico la sacumbio, no entendia por que imaginaba tales cosas, no habia logica, por supuesto que no, sin darse cuenta cada dia que pasaba queria estar mas tiempo con Naruto, pero le era imposible, por que en cuanto las clases terminaban, el se iba junto a Hinata a cualquier lugar, ella sabia que era normal, ambos se querian y por consiguiente, necesitaban pasar el tiempo juntos, ella los comprendia eso era lo mismo que le habia sucedido con su novio con su..sasuke-kun.. ella lo habia amado desde pequeña, siempre se habia interesado en el, incluso habia rechazado el amor que Naruto le habia profesado.

Era gracioso, pensar que solo hace unos meses atrás Naruto le seguia, le profesaba su amor, como cuando pequeños, y al igual que en esos tiempos, ella le daba negativas, pero todo cambio, cambio cuando naruto dejo de verla solo a ella, sabia que esa forma de pensar era egoista, lo sabia, no tenia derecho a qurer que Naruto solo pensara en ella, mientras ella solo pensaba en otro, pero las cosas asi eran, esa era su vida, ellos eran un trio amoroso, ella con sasuke y Naruto tras de ella y se preguntaba, por que si en tantos años el jamas la habia dejado de querer, a pesar de saber que era novia de su mejor amigo, ahora solo la trataba como a las demas.

Ahora que Naruto habia descubierto que ella no era la unica en el mundo, ahora que el habia girado su vista hacia otra persona, y no cualquier persona, Naruto era de los chicos alegres, sociables y era logico que el quisiera estar con una persona igual que el, pero lo que nadie se imaginaba, es que el odiaba que los demas apartaran a alguien, que lo enviaran a la soledad, a el no le gustaba estar solo y nunca lo estuvo, por eso el no queria que los demas lo estuviesen, fue por ese carácter tan alegre, tan hermoso, tan noble que se gano a todos en la universidad y ahora el ya no era el chico tonto, como en sus años de infancia, no ahora el habia alcanzado el mismo nivel de popularidad que sasuke uchiha, su mejor amigo, pero lo que nadie se esperaba era que el chico mas guapo y popular presentara como su primera novia, a la chica mas timidad y callada de la universidad, ni siquiera ella que convivio con el por tantos años se hubiera imginado esa situación, no era que Hinata fuese fea o tonta, solo que ella era demasiado timida como para socializar con los demas, y si no socializaba con los demas quien imaginaria que pudiera socializar con Naruto.

Nuevamente una sonrisa triste, regreso a su mente, recordaba como fue que Naruto se le declaro a Hinata, y como a partir de ese momento aunque ella lo nego sintio celos, celos de Hinata, ella tambien hubiera dado todo por que sasuke se le hubiese declarado, pero claro si bien no podia olvidar que fue ella la que dio el primer paso, en esa relaciona asi era, siempre tenia que ser ella la que perdiera su orgullo, la que pidiera una muestra de afecto, una muestra de cariño, de comprensión de..amor., no le importaba, por que cada vez que ella la pedia ,el se lo entrgaba, cada beso que le pedia ,el se lo daba, cada pregunta que ella tenia, el le respondia, pero, eso no era suficiente, no para ella, quien toda su vida, habia esperado el momento de entrelazar sus manos con el, de compartir un atardecer juntos, de reir por alguna tonteria, de mojarse en la lluvia y después enfermarse junto a el, de poder recibir un regaño por parte del maestro por andar mandandose papelitos con notas cursis, de estudiar para algun examen, de compartir cada dia, de celebrar 1, 2 , 3 dias como si fuese una aniversario de años, tal como Naruto y Hinata

Si era gracioso, pensar que todo lo que ella queria vivir junto a sasuke, Hinata lo vivia junto a Naruto, por eso le tenia celos, porque ella ..Hinata, habia sabido elegir al hombre perfecto para vivir su historia de amor, en cambio ella, habia elegido a un chico, que solo compartio 1 año de noviazgo y se fue el pais, por tanto tiempo, y lo unico que los mantenia en contacto eran unas cuantas palabras por msn, y todas eran un saludo y una despedida, asi habia sido siempre, nunca un te quiero, un te amo,ella no lo esperaba, por que conocia a sasuke, pero aun asi le hacia ilusion el poder escuchar algun dia esas palabras de el, de sasuke. Hasta hace un mes realmente sintio que compartia un lazo especial pero, al pasar el tiempo comprendio que el amor es algo de dos y no solo de uno, se dio cuenta de que si ambos no ponen de su parte la relacion o le que queda de ella desaparece, tal como le paso a la suya, por que pudo darse cuenta de que no amaba a sasuke, solo habia sido una obsecion, y que por dejarse deslumbrar, perdio la oportunidad de encontrar el amor verdadero en el..su mejor amigo…Naruto, pero ahora eso ya no importaba, por que lo habia logrado, ahora podria estar con el, sabia que al principio seria difícil, el tal vez estaria devastado por Hinata, pero por eso iba a estar con el, iba estar para el tal como el lo estuvo para ella, por que sabia, o talves queria aferrarse a la idea de que Naruto no la habia olvidado, de que el todavía la amaba, si, a ella la amaba y a Hinata solo la queria, pero sabia que todo estaria bien, ahora Naruto tendria el amor que siempre quiso y ella podria saber lo que es un beso , lo que es que alguien te de una rosa, un poema, un abrazo, viviria su cuento de hadas, y en cuanto a sasuke, ya estaba decidido, le ofreceria su libertad, aunque le doliera, sabia que el no la amaba, pero como ella tampoco lo hacia nadie saldria herido, bueno quizas, el orgullo de sasuke, pero no habia otra opcion necesitaba de Naruto, necesitaba estar con el, como la noche anterior, fundiendose en uno, sintiendo su besos, sus caricias, el roce de su piel en ella, el contacto de sus labios en su cuello, ese sentimiento y ese calor que le invadieron, por que para ser honestos, ese calor que Naruto le brindo, no lo habia sentido ni siquiera con sasuke, definitivamente habia sido tan tonta al rechazarlo, suspiro cansada, esperaba que todo saliera conforme a lo planeado y si era asi en unos cuantos dias ella podria decirle adios a la soledad y recibir gustosa la compañía de el..como en sus sueños…ella seria la princesa y el …..el seria su príncipe azul..-es momento de irme.- y se marcho de esa casa que posiblemente visitaria muy a menudo….

//////////////////////&///////////////////&/////////////////&//////////////////////&///////////////////////&//////////

_-mmmm………ahhh!!.....….no ... te detengas- suspiraba una chica._

_-mmmm….ya casi…termino.. ……mmmmmmmmmm-_

_.mmmmmmm….eso fue maravilloso..-_

_-claro..amor..ahora duerme,..yo te cuidare..mi princesa.._

_-te amo-_

_-tambien te amo-ambos chico se abrazaron no sin antes fundirse en un beso._

///////////*//////////////////////*/////////////////////*/////////////////////*/////////////////*/////////////*

-¿Cómo esta?, digame doctor esta bien, no le paso nada, tiene alguin daño, se pondra bien…auch teme-el azabache habia golpeado a su querido amigo.

-callate dobe, como quieres que el doctor te responda si ni siquiera le permites hablar.-

-hmp-

-no se preocupen, la joven solo se desmayo, al parecer hoy fue un dia de muchas sorpresas para ella, solo estaba algo agotada, ya desperto, asi que puede llevarla con usted, no tiene nada grave.

alivio.- suspiro la pelicastaña, bueno Naruto que esperas ve a verla debe estar esperando por….¿Naruto?..

-no pierdas tu tiempo, itachi el ya fue.

-bueno entonces creo que ire por el automovil, al parecer nos desviaremos un poco.- menciono el peligris.

/////////////////*/////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////*/////////////*

-Hinata, puedo pasar- pregunto timidamente el rubio.

-Naruto-kun….yo..- el rubio no le dio tiempo para responder, no se dio cuenta que el ya habia llegado a ella y ahora estaba frente a su cama.

-Hina- la abrazo, la abrazo como nunca, respiro su aroma, y sin darle tiempo para nada le levanto el rostro y unio sus labios en un beso, el cual al principio inicio suave y casto pero al paso del tiempo se fue volviendo cada vez mas demandante, la joven por su parte al principio correspondio la muestra de afecto pero, al sentir los brazos del chico apretarla reacciono, y trato de separarse de el, el rubio se dio cuenta y aunque sabia el porque lo hacia, no queria, no podia dejarla ir, en estos seis meses habia descubierto algo sorprendente, esa chica le habia enseñado algo impresionante, le habia enseñado a ….amar…asi que no permitiria que se fuera de su lado, eso si que no, el era Uzumaki Naruto y asi tuviera que secuestrarla y atarla a su corazon lo haria, asi que en lugar de detenerse, mordio ligeramente el labio inferior de la joven, ella por impulso abrio su boca, dandole asi permiso al chico de introducir su lengua a su cavidad, comenzando a explorar cada rincon de esta, ella puso resistencia, pero por mas que queria alejarse de el y huir, no podia, esos labios le eran adictivos, esos labios eran su perdicion, asi que se puso a merced de ellos dejandose llevar por el, pero, como todo ser humano ellos necesitaban del preciado oxigeno, asi que el se separo un poco de ella permitiendole tomar el oxigeno necesario, cuando la joven se percato de la distancia, iba a tratar de aprovecharla para huir,pero nuevamente el chico fue mas rapido y volvio a robarle un beso aun mas demandante que el anterior( como el de deidara-senpai e Itachi-san) (TOBI!!) (JEJJE………PLAN B…….CORRERRRRR!!!!!!!!)

Hinata no entendia su actitud, por que, por que rayos le gustaba hacerla sufrir, acaso no se conformaba con humillarla, ahora tambien queria burlarse de ella, no entendia por que todas las personas la odiaban, ella no hablaba, precisamente para que nadie la viera, para que no notaran su presencia, para que no la odiasen, pero en lugar de lograrlo, obtenia todo lo contrario, penso que con el seria diferente, que con el habria una nueva oprtunidad de ser feliz, ya no podia, no queria soportarlo mas, y como una salida comenzo a llorar, comenzo a sufrir, como siempre, ella era debil, su padre se lo habia dicho durante toda la vida, y ahora su mente se lo repetia.

El joven que se dedicaba a besarla, a recorer cada rincon de su boca, de sus labios, sintio que el sabor vainilla cambiaba a uno salado, abrio sus ojos y vio las gotas cristalinas que brotaban de los ojos perla de ella, no queria que ella sufriera, el solo la queria a ella, por que todo tenia que ser tan dificil, por que todo tenia que ser de esa manera, el no lo entendia.-hinata yo lo sie…PLAF..-una fuerte cachetada se escucho por la habitación, lo ultimo que sintio Naruto antes de perder de vista a su angel fue un ligero empujon.

La joven se levanto de la cama y nuevamente se dirigia a la puerta, nisiquiera noto que un joven de cabellos azabache miro el espectaculo, ella siguió si dirigirle una mirada a ninguno de los chicos, llego a la puerta giro la perilla …- Se feliz, Naruto-kun, no necesito de tu pena, no vuelvas a buscarme, no quiero explicaciones, no las necesito y no te sientas culpable, la unica que se equivoco fui yo al soñar tan alto, no tu, ni…ni ella.- dicho esto se retiro de la puerta y se fue.

-La perdi, ¿cierto?,- menciono con tristeza.

-no se que hayas hecho dobe, pero lo que sea, esa chica se veia realmente enojada.

- No sasuke-teme, ella no estaba enojada, ella estaba destrozada, pero ceo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarla, no tengo derecho para hacerle mas daño.

-Vaya esto si que es noticia, tu el gran Naruto rindiéndose.- menciono con deje de burla.

-Te has vuelto a equivocar, sasuke-teme, no estoy rindiéndome, solo estoy tratando de que ella sea la que gane.- dicho esto se dirigio a la salida del hospital, su amigo lo siguió callado, no sabia que decirle, el no era muy bueno para eso de las palabras.

-no te rompas la cabeza, no servira nada de lo que me digas.

-hmp-

/////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////////////--------------------------------------

Bueno les quería pedir una disculpa a aquellos que hayan leído el fic de promesas, no contiene ni saludos y tampoco despedidas por que como no sabia como subir fics fue mi experimento para aprender, gomen les prometo que en el siguiente capitulo vendrá todo.

Tobi-no es cierto a Yukima-sensei se le olvido por que andaba viendo a su nov…mmm…no ..Respiro. coff..coff.

Jeje vaya parece que tobi se ha ido (mentira) nos vemos!!!! Saludos.

Gracias por leer!!!


	2. apuesta

AMORES COMPLICADOS

CAP.2 Apuesta.

Konichiwa, bueno aquí torturandolos con otro capitulo, espero les guste.

TOBI-wiiiiiiiiiii, aparezco aquí. * mirada asesina, por parte de la autora*

Jeje, creo que mejor empezamos.

*////////////////////Al dia siguiente, en la universidad////////////////////////////////////*

-lo has visto-decía una chica de ojos negros.

-si, realmente volvió.-respondió otra joven.

-kyaaaaaaa! Ahora es mucho mas guapo.-

-ALLI VIENE!!, ADEMAS ESTA CON NARUTO-

-vaya dobe, al parecer ahora compartes mi sufrimiento-menciono el pelinegro. -¿dobe?-

-eh? A si, si claro.-el rubio estaba algo nervioso, bueno quien en su lugar no lo estaria, hoy tendria que decirle a Sasuke el nombre de la misteriosa chica por la que el y hinata rompieron, y bueno no todos los dias le dices a tu mejor amigo que te has acostado con su novia, (que por cierto no recuerdas absolutamente nada), vaya realmente seria muy difícil.

-y bueno acaso piensas decirme el nombre de la desafortunada?¿-

-eh¿? Bueno..creo que es todos modos algun dia te tendras que .yo y…..bueno nosotros-no pudo continuar, por que una chica se acerco a el.

-NARUTO!!-una chica pelirosa se abalanzó contra el, le dio un beso que no pudo corresponder, y le brindo una sonrisa.- vamos naru, que la clase esta a punto de empezar.

-Sakura….-dijo el azabache.

La chica sintio un escalofrio al escuchar esa voz, no por que sintiera algo por el dueño, solo que ahora el plan de conquista con su rubio seria mas complicado. -sasuke, que alegria verte de nuevo,supongo que tomaras clases con nosotros, bueno de todos modos apresurémonos la clase esta por empe…NARUTO!!!- el azabache habia plantado un golpe en la mejia de su ¨amigo¨.

-como te atreviste a tocarla imbecil.-otro golpe iba directo hacia el,pero antes de que llegara , la pelirosa se puso en medio.-basta, Sasuke, como te atreves a golpearlo.-la mirada de la chica estaba llena de odio.

-pero, de que mierda estas hablando, se te ha olvidado que eres mi novia.-

-tu novia ja.-dijo con sarcasmo.-lo siento Uchiha, pero tu y yo eramos todo menos una pareja, ademas hace dos semanas te envie un correo en el que acababa con lo nuestro.-

El ojinegro se molesto aun mas-entonces ya lo tenian planeado, ambos son una basura, pero, aunque a mi me han dañado solamente el orgullo (si,como no.) (TOBI!!) , a aquella chica le dañaste el alma no es asi, Naruto.- sin decir nada mas el pelinegro se retiro furioso y aunque le costara aceptarlo…tambien dolido.

-hinata………-susurro el ojiazul.

-nauto,podemos hablar?¿- pregunto la pelirosa.

-si..claro,sakura-chan.- menciono con deje de tristeza.

////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////*

Un chico cabello azabache, corria furioso por el campus del Instituto, maldecia en sus interiores, realmente Sakura le habia dañado el orgullo, sin embargo, por que rayos tenia que ser Naruto el que lo traicionara de esa manera, para Sasuke, Naruto era su mejor amigo, lo apreciaba mas que a su propio hermano y ahora era un maldito, bastardo traidor.

Era cierto que talvez Sasuke decidio irse de ese lugar, pero eso no era una excusa para que su novia lo engañara con su mejor amigo, ellos sabian que su padre lo habia obligado, el realmente comenzaba a disfrutar la vida junto a ellos, pero no podia contradecirlo, no mientras fuera menor de edad y ahora que habia vuelto solo encontraba su ¨mundo¨ hecho un enredo – mierda – maldijo nuevamente, que se supone que deberia hacer, perdonarlos, claro que no, el era Sasuke Uchiha, y como todo un Uchiha no podia perdonarlos, no perderia el poco orgullo que tenia, entonces que deberia hacer, tampoco podia huir, el no era un maldito cobarde.

Lo unico que podia hacer en esos momentos era emborracharse, después de todo, se supone que el alcohol te hace olvidar tus problemas ¿no?, eso era lo que le habian dicho Neji y Sai…bueno, pensandolo mejor, solo un idiota le haria caso a ese par. El chico estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no pudo darse cuenta de los escalones que habia y se tropezo, solamente cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto, pero en lugar de eso sintio que habia caido sobre algo o mas bien sobre alguien,el chico abrio lentamente los ojos para saber a quien rayos se ponia enfrente de el, y se sorprendio cuando encontro unos hermosos ojos perla, que le transmitieron una paz y un sentimiento inexplicable, eran como dos imanes que lo llamaban a mirarlos por una eternidad, ante este pensamiento el chico se sorpredio, exactamente desde cuando se habia vuelto tan cursi, joder ni siquiera sabia por que seguia sobre aquella chica, debia pararse y pedirle una disculpa, claro, al estilo Uchiha, pero no podia, su cuerpo no queria alejarse de ella, y el ,se sentia como el protagonista de una novela romantica, es decir, sugun el , un completo idiota.

-e-et-to..te..podrias le-levantar.- las palabras de la chica lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Hmp- fue lo unico que atino a decir, enojado y molesto, se levanto y le dio la mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantar, esta la acepto un poco indecisa, cuando el azabache se diponia a hablar , la chica se adelanto.

-lo si-siento, no vei por donde iba- menciono la chica con la vista en el suelo.

-Hmp. Ten mas cuidado, podrias lastimarte.- JODER!!!! Acaso le habia dicho que tuviera cuidado, realmente Tenten le habia hecho brujeria, el no era asi, pero no podia evitarlo, sus palabras y su mente no coordinaban en ese momento, de pronto el chico comenzo a mirar fijamente a la joven, la miraba de arriba a abajo, no por que fuera un pervertido, no señor, el no era igual a su hermano, solo que por alguna razon su mente queria recordar a aquella joven, de pronto se dio cuenta que la chica tenia ojeras demasiado notorias, sus ojos a pesar de que hace unos momentos habian sido los mas hermosos que el habia visto, ahora le parecian que no tenian vida, ademas de que aquella chica se le hacia demasiado familiar……

gracias, compermiso.- sin ninguna otra palabra la chica se dio la vuelta y se retiro de aquel lugar, dejando a un joven demasiado sorprendido.

Sasuke, estaba en shock, acaso de verdad Tenten le hizo brujeria o alguna maldición, por que en un solo dia, aquel Sasuke orgulloso y vanidoso se habia esfumado, y ahora solo estaba el, un idota que se quedo a mitad del campus viendo como una extraña lo ignoraba, como podia alguien ignorar al actor del momento, al hijo perfecto, al estudiante modelo, simplemente no entendia que tenian en la cabeza las chicas de ese lugar, una lo ignoraba y la otra terminaba con el, como si fuera lo mas comun del mundo, de algo estaba seguro, ese definitivamente no habia sido su dia.

//////////////*////////////////////////////*/////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////*/////////////

Dos chicos se encontraban sentados frente a una hermosa fuente, el silencio reinaba, no era incomodo, pero alguien tenia que romperlo.

-Sakura-chan….yo…ayer..bueno, yo no- el joven no pudo continuar por que fue callado por un beso por parte de la chica.

-Naruto, te amo- ante esto el chico no pudo decir nada, simplemente las palabras no salian, asi que la joven continuo.

Aunque sea tarde, para decirte todo esto, yo..yo ya no puedo callarme y guardar todos estos sentimientos…no importa si me correspondes o no, solo quiero decirtelo que te amo..y no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada, ni de amarte a pesar de que estes con hinata, como tampoco de lo que paso anoche, cuando fui la persona mas feliz del mundo.- la chica comenzaba a sollozar .( Sasori-san, eso es chantaje) ( no pense decir esto alguna vez, pero , tienes razon tobi ).

Sakura…..-el chico simplemente estaba mudo.

Yo, yo entiendo que tu me odies, se que no me perdonaras, jamas lo que te he hecho, tal vez para ti yo soy una…una..- la chica no pudo continuar cuando sintio como su cuerpo se estremecia, al sentir los brazos de aquel joven.

Shhh…tranquila, yo no te odio…..la verdad es que no recuerdo nada, pero tu..tu siempre has sido alguien importante para mi Sakura…..sin embargo, el amor que te tenia no era sino solamente un amor de hermana, no puedo mentirte a ti ni tampoco mentirme a mi, yo..yo amo a hinata, la amo con todo mi ser, estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella, realmente lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte, lo siento Sakura….plaf- antes de terminar sintio un ardor en su mejia, la joven lo habia cacheteado.

-La amas,…eso no era…lo que decias ayer….ayer me juraste amor solamente a mi…por.. por eso me entregue a ti…porque pense que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos..pero…me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada, tu no eres mejor o peor que los demas, te odio, te odio Naruto Uzumaki, pero asi como en estos momentos te odio…yo…tambien te amo – la chica lo beso nuevamente, un beso apasionado y a la vez lento, el cual el rubio sin saber por que ,correspondio, un beso que para cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaria que eran la pareja mas feliz de este mundo, igual que aquella joven que los miraba desde las sombras, en el rostro de aquella extraña ,se dibujo una sonrisa, y lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, después se alejo de aquella escena que le termino de romper la ultima esperanza de vivir felizmente junto a _el_…

////////////////////////////////////////*///////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////*

-Cantinero, hip sirvame otra copa, que me pienso seriamente emborrachar hip – decia un pelinegro.

-sasuke, ya es suficiente- menciono un pelirojo detrás de el.

-ohh!! Vamos gaara, si solo ha bebido media copa de tequila- el pelirojo le mando una mirada asesina a su ¨amigo ¨ - acaso estas esperando a que beba toda la botella, no te das cuenta que este tio, no habia bebido en toda su vida , neji acaso no deberias de cuidarlo.

-jeje, sasukito ya esta grande, como para tenernos de niñera.- menciono un chico de tez blanca.

-OHAYO!! Sai,, que alegria que pudieras venir- menciono entusiasmado el ojperla, ambos chicos se abrazaron y comenzaron a hablar de tonterias, mientras tanto, un cierto joven pelirojo los trataba de matar con la mirada.

( ATENCION A TODO EL MUNDO, HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO MAS ESPERADO DE ESTA HISTORIA………LA APARICION DE.-se escuchan redobles- ……….TOBIWIIIIIIII –el publico me aclama- T.T)

-hey! Chicos yo tambien estoy aquí- gritaba un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, sin embargo, los demas lo ignoraban completamente.

- Oh..tobi, no me habia dado cuenta de que estabas aquí, hace mucho que estas aquí?¿.- al menor le comenzo a dar un tic en el ojo.

-vale, ahora que los mas guapos y deseados de la ciudad estamos aquí, comenzemos con la fiesta!!- grito el ojiperla.

-etto, faltan chouji, shikamaru y naruto.- menciono el pelirojo.

-lo se, pero dije los mas guapos y codiciados.- dijo con sarcasmo el ojiperla.

Tsk, problemático- menciono un chico de cabellos negros recogidos en una cola.

-Vaya, shika y ese milagro que no estas con tu hermosa novia controladora.- menciono sai.

-sai, te recuerdo que esa hermosa novia controladora es mi hermana- dijo el pelirojo.

-Vamos, gaa-chan, sai solo bromeaba, no es asi.

-por supuesto, neji-kun-

- no me digan…no me dijieron……..nunca me dicen nada…-menciono ofendido el menor, mientras todos lo veian como a un extraterrestre.

-por que no me entere que ustedes ya habian salido del closet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito señalando a la ¨pareja¨, provocando que todas las miradas se enfocaran en ellos.

-lo siento tobi, podrias decirlo mas alto, es que no escuche- menciono sarcastico el pelirojo.

-JAJAJAJA!!! Pero hay que ver, los dejo solo unos cuantos minutos y ya se estan matando.- menciono un peligris.

- kakashi, creo que deberiamos llevar a Sasuke a su casa.

-Oh! Gaara vamos, no todos los dias ves a Sasuke tan divertido, miralo se ve que esta muy entusiasmado, hasta esta bailando.

- que acaso no se le llama striptis?¿- menciono inocentemente el menor.

- no tobi a eso se le llama presumir- dijo totalmente convencido el ojiperla.

-ahh!! Y tu y sai tambien se presumen sus cu..-no pudo continuar cuando sintio un golpe en su mejia.

-TOBI!!!!!!!! DEJATE DE TONTERIAS- grito un furioso ojiperla.

-vale, Tobi sabes que Neji y sai se aman en secreto.- dos auras asesinas querian matar al chico que acababa de llegar.

-Naruto, sabes cuales son tus medidas – el rubio no entendio absolutamente nada.

-mis medidas, para que ¿¿??-

-para tu ataud- repondio el ojiperla.

-TUU!!! Maldito..- el azabache venia en direccion del rubio, era evidente que una pelea se hubiera desatado de no ser por la intervención del peligris.

-Sasuke, tranquilizate, es Naruto- menciono sorprendido el ojiperla, debido, a que jamas habia visto una pelea entre esos dos.

-Se quien es, y lo voy a matar.-

-Sasuke, necesitamos hablar.- dijo serio el rubio.

-Hablar, de que, no me digas que quieres compartir a Sakura- menciono con sarcasmo .- Dime la quieres de lunes a miércoles o de miércoles a viernes- el pelinegro se callo al recibir un golpe por parte del rubio.

-Deja de hablar de esa maneraa, sobre ella.- menciono enojado en ojiazul.-

-sabes, yo te creia mi amigo, no eres mas que una basura, deberias estar feliz, alfin Sakura se dio cuenta de tu existencia, lastima que nuevamente fui yo el primero en su vida, el primero, entendiste, poco me importa que este contigo, por que tu solo eres mi remplazo, imbecil- sin mas el pelinegro se fue de ese lugar, seguido por un peligris.

-Sasuke, por favor necesitamos hablar- decia el rubio, tratando de conversar con el azabache.

Alejate, acaso nopuedes entenderlo, no quiero saber nada ni de ti, ni de Sakura, ambos me dan pena.- menciono enojado el azabache.

Naruto, lo mejor sera que hablen mañana, cuando este totalmente cuerdo.- menciono el peligris.

-tienes razon- el ojiazul se alejo de ese lugar.- lo siento, Sasuke, lo arruine todo..-menciono con tristeza.

////////////////////////////////////////*///////////////////////*///////////////////////////*////////////////////////*

-entonces, naruto engaño a Sakura con Sasuke- menciono Tobi.

-No imbecil, Sakura engaño a Naruto con Sasuke….creo que es engaño a Naruto con .tampoco…bueno el Oputo es que hubo un engaño- menciono decidido el ojiperla.

Neji, ya dejate de tus estupideces, debemos de ir con Sasuke y Kakashi.- menciono el pelirojo.

-Tsk, son unos problematicos- menciono con flojera el pelinegro.

-Vale, yo Neji Hyuga, como buen amigo que soy, sacrficare atodas esas hermosas chicas, que añoraban bailar esta noche conmigo, solo para apoyar moralmente a mi querido amigo Sasuke.- menciono con sentimentalismo el ojiperla.

-No se preocupen, el espiritu de ¨mejor amigo¨ le dura 30 segundos- menciono sai.

Mientras tanto, una hermosa joven de cabellos marrones y ojos color chocolate, paso fnte a ellos, aparentemente buscaba a alguien.

Saben, creo que Sasuke cuanta con ustedes, no lo vayan a defraudar.- menciono el ojiperla dirigiendose hacia la joven.

Bueno le duro mas d e30 segundos, ya es ganancia.- dijo con sarcasmo el pelirojo.

El ojiperla se acerco a la joven de cabellos marrones – disculpa, hermosura parece que etas perdida.- Sin embargo, la chica lo ignoro completamente.

-Jaja, parece que nuestro querido rompecorazones esta perdiendo su toque.- menciono Sai.

-Hey! Vamos no seas timida- el ojiperla seguia insistiendole a la joven, comenzo a tratar de llamar su atención, de pronto Kakashi llego hacia ellos. – Chicos, llevare a Sasuke a la casa, si alguno quie..¿Tenten, que haces aquí?- menciono molesto el peligris al notar las miradas de los demas hombres hacia la joven. –este no es un lugar para chicas como tu, vámonos.- tomo a la chica de la mano y la saco de ese lugar, la joven solo se sonrojo al sentir el contacto de el sobre su piel, esto paso desapercibido por todos ecepto por el ojiperla que solo se limito a seguir con la mirada a aquella joven.

-Vaya, al parecer estas perdiendo tu toque, querido amigo- dijo con burla el pelinegro.

-Hmp. Ella no era mi tipo.- respondio secamente.

-pues el mio si que lo era.- menciono Sai.

Neji formo una sonrisa un poco sadica.- Lamentablemente, creo que tu no eres su tipo, Sai-

Que te hace pensar eso, neji-

-nada, solo que no creo que pudieras conquistarla, eso es todo.-

Acaso me estas retando?¿-

Bueno, tal vez.- respondio divertido el ojiperla.

Acepto- dijo convencido el pelinegro.

Tsk, acaso no pueden ser menos problematicos.- dijo el joven con fastidio.

Muy bien tienes un mes, si en un mes no has logrado conquistarla, pierdes.-

Esta bien, pero que te parece, si para hacerlo mas divertido, tu compites contra mi, o acaso te sientes intimidado por mi, neji- este comentario irrito al ojiperla, que sin dudarlo acepto la propuesta. –acepto, sai.

Yo creo que un mes es poco, deberian ser tres meses, asi ella se enamorara mas de ustedes no creen?¿- comento inocentemente el menor.

Tienes toda la razon tobi, entonces sera en tres meses.-dijo el pintor.

Bueno, nos vemos chicos, tengo una apuesta que ganar- el ojiperla se despidio y se fue.

Y que se supone que estan apostando?¿- pregunto el pelirojo.

Nada importante-

Que es?¿- ahora cuestiono shikamaru.

El 50% de las acciones de la empresa-

-ah!! Bueno eso no tiene impor…….3,2,1,…. Queeee!! Acaso estan locos, creen que la empresa es un juego.

Vamos no te preocupes, no pienso perder.-sin mas el pelinegro tambien se marcho.

-Gaara, cres que alguno gane ¿?-

-no lo se Tobi, pero la empresa corre riesgo de irse a la quiebra si alguno de esos dos toman el mando.- dijo el pelirojo resignado.

-vamos Gaara, no seas pesimista, realmente es preferible que sean ellos a otro de los accionista.-dijo Shikamaru.

-si, eso creo.- ambos chico se marcharon de ese lugar, dejando a un tobi abatido.

-acaso nadie sabe que existo en este mundo- dijo con aura depresiva –TOBI!! Acaso piensas quedarte allí, apúrate-. Al chico se le ilumino el rostro, después de todo a pesar de ser el mas joven lo tomaban en cuenta.-ya voy!!!

_____________________________*_____________________________________

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!

Agradecimientos: ETOLPLOW-KUN, LennaParis, Eterno-Ángel-Caído y

Sakura-Veropau.

Hasta el próximo cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí otro capitulo. (la autora esta triste por que tobi no vino)

No es cierto. Yo estoy bien.

(si claro) Sasori si no quieres morir en la historia mejor empecemos.

AMORES COMPLICADOS

*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*

CAP.3 Mi amor de infancia…….

_Una joven pareja caminaba en la orilla de la playa, ambos tomados de la mano, en sus ojos se podia observar el amor que se profesaban, aquel brillo que surgen ante el primer amor, el dia era soleado y la brisa del mar golpeaba suavemente sus rostros, el joven le regalo una sonrisa llena de vida su novia, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto suavemente,para no lastimarla, comenzo a darle vuelta por los aires, mientra que la chica reia por la actitud tan dulce de su novio._

_-Kiba-kun, me voy a marear- decia la chica entre risas._

_-Hmp, no importa si quieres puedo llevarte cargando hasta la casa-respondio el joven._

_-me encantaria, pero si mi padre te ve, sabes que es capaz de matarte alli mismo- dijo tristemente la chica._

_-vale, no te preocupes hina, recuerda que la ultima vez pude escapar de sus gorilas, ademas algun dia tendremos que vernos la cara, tengo que demostrarle a tu padre que te amo mas que a mi propia vida y asi el me permitira estar a tu lado, sabes que tu padre no es malo, bueno tal vez es un viejo gruñon, enojon, testarudo, amargado.- el chico continuaba con su ¨pequeña lista ¨, la chica trataba de decirle algo pero al parecer el no la escuchaba._

_-kiba…no..- trataba de decirle la joven._

_- solteron, antipatico, aguafiestas….-_

_-kiba..mi papa esta detrás de ti.-logro decir la joven._

_-eso ya lo se hina, siempre anda detrás de mi, entre tu y yo creo que tu papa es un pedofilo, yo que tu tendria cuidado.- pronto el chico sintio un aura asesina detrás de el.- cuando decias que estaba detrás de mi, no era una expresión, ¿cierto?- la chica nego con la cabeza._

_-oh!! Bueno creo que debo de hacer unas cuantas cosas mas- deposito suavemente a la chica en el suelo, y rapidamente se dio la vuelta para encarar al padre de la joven. – pero tu papa te puede llevar a casa, nos vemos hina, adios suegro – dicho esto ultimo se echo a correr._

_-INOZUKA NO HUYAS ,ME LAS PAGARAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_

_El chico que ya habia avanzado unos 100 kilometros(exagerada, si estaba en el estacionamiento) (lo se) le grito:_

_- vamos suegro!! No se enoje o le saldran mas arrugas de las que ya tiene!! Nos vemos mañana- dicho esto subio a su carro y se alejo del lugar._

_-Maldito mocoso, Hinata se puede saber que hace ese cara de perro aquí? -_

_-padre, ya te he dicho que no le llames asi, ademas el esta de vacaciones- la chica paso de largo a su padre y se retiro de ese lugar, no sin antes mirar hacia donde unos minutos su novio habia partido._

/////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////////

Los rayos del sol que se infiltraban por sus cortinas no le permitian seguir durmiendo, de manera perezosa se levanto, lentamente abrio sus ojo y sintio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recordaba como habia llegado a su cuarto, lo ultimo que podia recordar era a Sai y Neji tratando de convencerlo para acompañarlos a festejar su regreso, obviamente se habia negado, pero ese dos eran Neji y Sai y quien sabe como lo convencieron de ir, después de haber llegado al bar recuerda que le ofrecieron una copa de tequila y el bebio solo un trago, de alli en adelante no recordaba absolutamente nada.

-Vaya hasta que despiertas- menciono un joven de ojos negros y cabellos largos.

- Itachi que demonios me paso – dijo el menor llevando por inercia sus manos a su frente. –La cabeza me va a estallar.

-Sasuke, a eso se le llama resaca, y a una persona normal le sucede cuando ha bebido demasiado alcohol, pero bueno ya que estamos hablando de ti, te ha sucedido después de un solo trago de tequila.

-Neji –dijo entre dientes el menor –Sai…los matare lentamente.-

-nee…sabes, no creo que ellos tengan la culpa, cuando eras mas joven recuerdo que tambien los acompañabas a bares y antros pero volvias sin rastro de alcohol.

-Hmp – fue la unica respuesta del menor para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia el baño d su cuarto y lavarse la cara, realmente nunca en su vida volveria a confiar en esos dos, por supuesto que no, nada, absolutamente nada lo haria volver a dirigirles la palabra ni a Neji ni a Sai.

//////////////////////////////////////////////*/////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////*

Bien es muy conocida la frase nunca digas nunca, pues en este momento un chico de cabellos azabache la estaba experimentando, ni siquiera el mismo sabia por que tenia que recurrir a ellos, a si claro , ahora que lo recordaba, el , gentilmente (cosa extraña por su parte), le pidio a su hermano mayor que lo ayudara a recuperar su orgullo y cual fue su sorpresa cuando su hermano le respondio …..¨el orgullo no lo es todo, perdona a Naruto y a Sakura, no dejes que ellos te odien ¨….. Ja, pero que todos estaban en su contra, que ellos lo odiasen, pero si era el, el unico que debia de salir odiando, era el al que traicionaron, bueno acaso ya nadie le respetaba, pero no importaba, no necesitaba los sermones de Itachi, el conseguiria su venganza de cualquier forma, recuperaria su orgullo y seguiria siendo el Sasuke de siemrpe, el mejor de todo el mundo. Aunque para lograrlo tuviera que recurir a Neji y Sai.

-entonces lo que quieres es vengarte de Naruto eh¿?- decia un pelinegro.

-Hmp, solo quiero de vuelta mi orgullo.-

-Sabes que el es mi amigo que te hace pensar que te ayudare-

- Tu y Neji han crecido juntos desde pequeños, acaso piensan dejar que el engañe a Hinata y no reciba un castigo.

-Tanto Neji como yo, respetamos las decisiones de Hinata, acaso cres que al enterarnos, fuimos con naruto y le dimos un abrazo, Hinata nos prohibio totalmente acercarnos a el, ademas ella nos dijo que el no era el indicado….-antes de terminar su frase Sai se quedo callado.

-¿Indicado?- para que, pregunto el azabache.

- para nada de tu incumbencia, Uchiha, ademas que crees que podriamos hacer nosotros.- menciono un ojiperla, que recien habia llegado.

-bueno, ustedes conocen mejor que nadie a Naruto, deberian saber sus puntos debiles y fuertes, alguna vez debieron verlo debil no es asi?¿-

-Lamentablemente para tu suerte, desde que Naruto empezo a salir con Hinata jamas lo vimos derrotado –menciono el ojiperla. Sasuke se quedo callado, no podia articular ninguna palabra, en ese mismo instante se habia dado cuenta de tres cosas, la primera, aquella chica del Instituto era la ex novia de Naruto, la segunda era que después de todo su viaje no habia sido en vano, y la tercera, la mas importante, el punto debil de Naruto era Hinata, una sonrisa arrogante se formo en sus labios, al percatarse de esto tanto Neji como Sai no entendia muy bien lo que pasaba, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta, la habia regado y muy feo.

-Le pones un solo dedo encima a Hinata y te MATO!! Entendiste, te mato.- Le grito furioso el pelinegro.

-Vaya, que eso no deberia decirmelo Neji, no me digas que te gusta Hinata, Sai- menciono con burla.

-Hmp!, eres imbecil o que, ella es como mi pequeña hermana, Neji no reacciona ante las provocaciones de los demas pero yo si, asi que si Hinata se muere te juro que te arrepentiras.

-¿morirse? – el azabache comenzo a reirse –jaja, acaso tu pensaste que yo la iba a matar, si que debes estar paranoico, acaso no se dan cuenta. – el ojiperla y el pelinegro se voltearon a ver, después miraron a Sasuke que interpreto ese gesto como un No.-

-Hmp, realmente tantas fiestas los han dejado idiotas, a ver diganme, si ustedes estan en una fiesta y encuentran a una hermosa chica, peo esta es diferente a las demas, no les causa una atracción fisica, es algo mas profundo, tanto que sin dudarlo se acercan a ella y cuando estan a punto de llegar de la nada sale otro sujeto que resulta ser su pareja como se sentirian?¿ -

Golpearia al sujeto y me quedaria con la chica.- dice el ojiperla, mientras tanto al azabache le dio un tic.

Me refiero a que provocaria en ustedes.-

La chica o el joven?¿ - tanto Neji como Sasuke miraron a Sai como un bicho raro.

QUE?¿ era broma.-

Esta bien, y quien va a conquistar a Hinata- menciono serio el ojiperla.

Esperen…conquistar….hinata….alguien..?¿- dijo desconcertado el pelinegro.

Yo.- hablo el azabache.

Y por que tu?¿-

Por que sai es un completo imbecil – se acerco al ojiperla y le susurro algo al oido.- ademas de que Tenten es mi prima y te ayudaria a ganar la apuesta.

Bien tenemos un ganador , Sasuke, ve y conquista a Hinata.

ESPEREN!!!!.... por que Sasuke va a conquistar a Hinata..que rayos pasa por su cabeza. – grito irritado el pelinegro.

Hasta luego.- Se despidio el Uchiha.

Neji Hyuga que fue todo eso.-

Eh?-

Nada, vamos que las chicas estan esperando.- sin mas el ojiperla salio del lugar – _Creme, Sasuke Uchiha, no tienes idea de quien sera el conquistado_ –una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y junto a su amigo partieron a su encuentro.

//////////////////////////////////*///////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////////////////*

Nuevamente otra lagrima recorría su rostro, ella habia pensado que ya no tenia lagrimas, que sus ojos al igual que su alma estaban secos, realmente no sabia como logro sobrevivir tanto tiempo, habia pasado ya una semana desde lo de Naruto, no se dio el lujo de faltar al la universidad, asistio todos los dias, mas de mil veces Naruto habia intentado hablar con ella, los primeros dias su fuerza de voluntad se rompia con solo verlo, precisamente ayer estuvo a punto de permitirle hablar, tal vez le explicaria lo que paso, tal vez habia una esperanza de no perderlo, de estar con el, pero toda esa ilusion se esfumo en el preciso momento en que llego Sakura y le beso, ella no pudo permanecer alli, se alejo y nuevamente le demostro a Naruto, su debilidad, nuevamente fue una estupida enamorada ,una que estaba dispuesta a todo por volver con el y perdonarle su engaño, es que acaso ya no tenia dignidad, realmente a veces deseaba ser la chica alegre de siempre, aquella joven hermosa y fuerte, aquella que jamas se doblegaba ante nada, aquella que conquisto el corazon de su mejor amigo, aquella chica que estaba llena de vida y era en esos momentos, en los que odiaba con todo el alma su vida, odiaba ser debil, odiaba ser timida, pero no podia evitarlo, aquello siempre le atormentaba, ella misma se habia prometido no volverse a enamorar, ella sabia que el amor solo traia consigo dolor, pero al parecer lo habia olvidado, olvido que alguien como ella no podia ser feliz, sabia que estar encerrada en su cuarto llorando horas y horas no solucionaria nada, solo lo complicaria, su hermana le hablaria a todas sus amigas y ellas vendria a tratar de consolarla, igual que aquella vez, sus consuelos no servirian, su cariño no podria sustituir al de _el_, nada cambiaria, es que acaso no entendia, el amor no era para ella, pero justo en ese momento recordo una frase que aquel chico que amo durante la infancia le decia ¨_si la vida te da la espalda, tu tambien dale la espalda_ ¨ .

La chica no pudo evitar las lagrimas que recorrieron su rostro, esta vez esas lagrimas no eran por Naruto, después de tanto tiempo que habia dejado de llorar por el, después de tanto tiempo en el que creyo haberlo apartado de su vida se dio cuenta de que el recuerdo de el, la atormentaria para siempre, asi que nuevamente ella lloro, y antes de quedar dormida sus labios susurraron el nombre del dueño de sus lagrimas…

kiba-kun……..-

/////////////////////////////////*///////////////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////*

_Dentro de una hermosa cabaña, se llevaba a cabo una celebración, al parecer era el cumpleaños de un chico, el cual se encontraba en la azotea con una hermosa joven entre sus brazos. Ambos mirando el tardecer, la escena era como sacada de un cuento de hadas o de un final de telenovela, el chico la miro fijamente y sus labios por inercia acortaron la distancia, ambos chicos se besaban con amor, con dulzura, la joven se dejaba guiar por los labios expertos del Inozuka, el cual no desperdiciaba el tiempo y recorria la cavidad de su novia lentamente, el joven fue descendiendo sus besos hacia el blanco cuello de la chica, ella por su parte comenzo a acariciar los cabellos del Inozuka.- Kiba….mm…-decia la joven. –Hinata, eres..perfecta…- ambos chicos comenzaron a aumentar las caricias, hasta que prontos sintieron un aura demasiado asesina y peligrosa como para continuar._

_BATARDO!!!!COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR, A MI HIJA, TE CASTRARE, MALDITOO!!!!!!!!!- grito un furioso padre._

_Pa…papa..que haces aquí?¿- pregunto con nerviosismo la joven, estaba segura de que si no hacia nada en ese instante, realmente kiba se quedaria sin descendencia._

_-Bueno, yo creo que tu papa vino a hablar contigo, asi que los dejo solos compermiso, lo espero abajo, suegro –_

_- Maldito bastardo.- dicho esto lo comenzo a perseguir por toda la casa, era un escena muy comica, donde Kiba y su mascota, Akamaru, huian de Hiashi Hyuga, que habia tomado uno de los regalos de Kiba, un bat, definitivamente estaba enojado, y Kiba lo sabia, normalmente Hiashi Hyuga le enviaba a sus gorilas, de los cuales escapaba fácilmente, pero bueno, como dice el dicho, si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tu mismo, y al parecer el padre de Hinata lo pondria en practica._

_De pronto escucharon un grito que provenia de la azotea, tanto al Inozuka como al Hyuga se les fue el corazon, ese grito habia sido de Hinata, el novio de la joven corrio rumbo a la azotea, sentia como el alma se le iba en cada paso, cuando por fin llego a la azotea decidio nunca haberse cruzado en el camino de Hinata, tal vez si el no hubiera existido en estos momento nadie le estaria apuntando con una pistola, pero ese mal nacido se arrepentiría toda su maldita existencia, nadie, absolutamente nadie, dañaria a Hinata, mientras el estuviera vivo…._

_-Kiba-kun….- menciono asustada la joven._

_-tranquila todo estara bien…-dijo el Inozuka._

_-Que tierno, el principe viene a rescatar a su damisela De la bruja mala, ja, me van hacer vomitar.- menciono el mal nacido, digo bandido._

_-maldito, quien te pago-_

_-ese no es tu problema, si no quieres morir vete, y talvez me apiade de ti.-_

_-aquí el unico que va a huir seras tu.-dijo furioso el joven._

_-Bueno si asi lo quieres.- todo fue demasiado rapido para la joven, solo pudo sentir como aquel hombre le apuntaba con el arma y disparaba directo a ella, después sintio unos brazos que la protegían y caian junto a ella al suelo. La chica abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta que Kiba la habia salvado, se sentia tan feliz de poder estar viva, no queria morir, queria seguir disfrutando de el, de sus besos, de sus locuras… de su amor, la joven lo beso, lo beso como nunca antes lo habia besado, sin saber que ese, seria el ultimo beso, de ambos…. el chico correspondio ese beso, justo en ese momento el bandido apuntaba de nueva cuenta hacia la pareja, hasta que otro disparo se escucho, los jóvenes se separaron y se dieron cuenta que uno de los guardaespaldas del padre de Hinata habia disparado contra aquel hombre. Hiashi Hyuga habia contemplado la escena, pudo ver el momento en el que aquel chico dio su vida por la de Hinata, pudo darse cuenta que el chico no habia dudado ni un instante, el sabia que se querian, aunque eran muy jóvenes a su punto de vista, ahora se daba cuenta que el amor que ese chico le tenia a su hija era el amor mas sincero y puro del mundo, por que el era el amor de infancia de Hinata, una sonrisa melancolica se dibujo en su rostro, realmente lamentaba esto, justo ahora que el chico comenzaba a carle bien._

_-Kiba-kun…..tenia miedo de que tu.-pronto la chica callo, sentia sus manos mojadas de un liquido proveniente de la espalda de su novio.-No…no…no..Kiba…Kiba, mirame dime que no..por favor..- la chica no pudo contener su llanto, como no pudo darse cuenta de que Kiba se habia interpuesto entre esa bala y ella._

_-No, llores mi princesa, …yo ..yo estare bien…- mencionaba el joven.- Viejo, llevatela a casa….- Hiashi sabia que el joven solo queria evitarle mas pena a su hija, asi que tan solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y tomar entre sus brazos a hinata.- NNoooo!…yo quiero estar con el…Kiba..Kiba..no te puedes ir..maldito dijiste que estarias conmigo….lo prometiste…tu..tu..lo prometiste..no te irias como mi mama….lo prometiste..cumple tus palabras.- decia desesperada la joven._

_-lo…lo siento…yo no puedo..protegerte mas…antes de que todo acabe …necesito que me prometas algo…por favor..- la chica logro soltarse del agarre de su padre y corrio hacia el chico._

_-Kiba…no me dejes..te amo…te amo!!-_

_-pro-prometeme…que me …-_

_-yo…yo..no..no..puedo prometerte eso..-_

_-es ..mi unico deseo..por favor..hazlo por mi…vamos..hina..prometelo-_

_-yo…yo..te..te lo prometo.-_

_-si… si no lo cumples vendre por las noches y te atormentare…….adios..mi princesa…-el joven cerro lentamente sus ojos, para no volverlos a abrir nunca mas._

_-adios…mi…principe.-_

-NOOOOO!!!!!!!- grito una joven empapada de sudor.

-Hina, que sucede.- hanabi se preocupo al ver en ese estado a Hinata, rogaba al cielo por que aquellos sueños no hubiesen regresado.

-No,…Kiba…no…no..me..dejes- decia la chica llorando.

-Hina, esta bien todo estara bien.- dijo la menor tratando de consolar a su la chica pudo conciliar el sueño y durmió, durmió tranquilamente, después de tanto sufrimiento tal parece que aquel sueño le trajo algo de paz. Su hermana salio despacio de su habitación.

-otra vez a soñado con el ¿cierto?- pregunto un ojiperla.

-ya sabes la respuesta, Neji.- dijo con indiferencia.

-sigues molesta.-

-hmp. Por que no le preguntas a tu querido amigo Naruto.-sin mas la chica se marcho.

_-Espero haber acertado al elegir a ese Uchiha, tranquila hina, tal vez un nuevo príncipe te rescatara de ese calabozo, en el que vives.-sin mas el ojiperla partio tambien._

__________________________________________*_____________________________

Que tal!!! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerlo, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	4. los justicieros del amor

Konichiwa!!!!! Aquí otro capitulo.

(LA autora esta feliz por que tobi ya regreso)

Mentira T.T

Comenzemos

////////////////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

AMORES COMPLICADOS

Cap. 4 Los justicieros del amor.

Dos chicas se encontraban dentro de lo que parecia ser un armario. – Auch- se quejo una rubia.

-shhh, callate que nos puede escuchar- decia una ojichocolate.

-pero es que necesito aire.-

- pues piensa eso antes de meterte a un cuarto asi de repente.-

-nee…me vas a decir que la idea de estar aquí observando a TU querido hombre perfecto no te agrada.- dijo con sorna la rubia, provocando un leve sonrojo por parte de la otra joven. –cualquiera que te viera seguramente no lo creeria, la chica que dejaba babeando a todos en el colegio, sonrojada, esto si que es noticia.-

-Ino deja ya tus payasadas-

-vale Tenten, no creo que TU hatake, se moleste, si tan solo quiero una entrevista, acaso no recuerdas que el es el representante de los actores del momento.

-Eso puede esperar, sabes que kakashi no le da una entrevista a nadie, primero lo consultara con el amargado de Sasuke, este le dira que lo ultimo que necesita es a persona detrás de el y kakashi interpretara eso como un no, sera un caballero y te dira - ¨lo siento, hice todo lo que pude ¨-menciono la joven imitando la voz del mayor.

-vaya, pero si hasta conoces su reaccion, si que lo has acosado muy bien.-

-INO, esta vez me las vas a…-la chica no pudo continuar.

Vamos Anko……si…si. ya te he dicho que voy a ir…..si,si estare alli si, no , no te preocupes llevare a Iruka. no, no esta huyendo de ti, es solo que eres mmmmmm como decirlo un poco diferente a el….no, estoy seguro que te quiere, si esta bien..si nos vemos ..- el peligris colgo la llamada.- Uff, vaya si que las mujeres son todo un misterio- menciono con una mayor se levanto y tomo una fotografia de su buro. –en especial tu .- volvio a guardar la imagen y despues salio de su recamara.

Ambas chicas salieron del lugar en el que se encontraba hace unos momentos, la ojichocolate se dirigia a la salida cuando la rubia le hablo.

-vamo acaso no tienes curiosidad , por saber quien era la de la foto.-

-¿la? Como sabes que es mujer.- pregunto la ojichocolate.

-vamos, esa mirada solo se la dedicas a una chica.-

-olvidalo, ya le he faltado respeto entrando a su recamara, yo me voy.-

La rubia solo suspiro derrotada, sin embargo la curiosidad pudo mas con ella y echo un vistazo a la fotografia. –No puede ser, pero si es………-

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////////////

Un chico parecido mas a un zombi, caminaba con pasos muy lentos hacia la puerta de su casa, con un solo objetivo, matar a aquel imbecil que se atrevio a despertarlo. Faltaba poco para abrir la puerta, en su mente solo pasaba como una pelicula las distintas maneras de torturar a aquella persona.

espero estes pre….-el chico se quedo mudo ante aquella escena, en su jardin se encontraban regadas miles de petalos rojos, formando un corazon, en el centro del corazon se podia apreiar dos inicial J.A, en una esquina se encontraba un tobi vestido de superman, en otra esquina un lee, vestido de Robin Hood y a un Neji vestido de romeo, los tres haciendo un presentacion ridicula, el chico cabellos azabache solo cerro la puerta y se dio la vuelta, definitivamente los efectos del alcohol aun no habian pasado.

-etto, creo que a Sasuke-san no le ha gustado la sorpresa.-dijo timidamente el menor.

-no te preocupes tobi, es solo la impresión.-

-exacto, Neji tiene razón, la llama del amor esta despertando en Sasuke- decia emocionado Robin Hood, digo lee.

La puerta volvio a ser abierta esta vez por un peligris . –lo siento chicos el circo esta en la otra cuadra.- dijo formando un sonrisa burlona.

Muy simpatico ka..kaka..shi- dijo entre dientes el ojiperla.

Oh! Pero si eres tu Neji, no me digas que has decidido dedicarte a una vida de mendigo, vaya quien diria.-dijo sarcásticamente el peligris.

Creo que esto va a terminar mal…-menciono el menor.

Yo tambien lo creo asi.-respondio el pelinegro.

Mientra tanto, dentro de la casa, un azabache se encontraba en su comedor desayunando.

-vaya, y ese milagro que estas tan callado, acaso te ha comido la lengua el raton, Sasukito.- el joven se limito a ignorar a su querida primita.

-vamos, no me digas que sigues molesto conmigo, ya te he dicho que yo no tuve nada que ver, te lo aseguro, yo no le di la direccion de tu apartamento a esas chicas.-nuevamente la ignoro.

-esta bien, si crees que no me siento mal por que te hayan violado estas muy equivocado. –dijo con voz fingida.

-Tenten- dijo el azabache.

-pero no te preocupes, aunque debiste llegar virgen al matrimonio, a veces la vida es asi.

-tenten- repitio el joven.

-pero bueno tu tienes la culpa, eran las 3 de la mañana y tenias tu puerta abierta.-

-tenten- dijo ya molesto el joven.-espera como sabes que llegaron alas tres de la mañana.

-sabes, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a enterrar a mi mascota, fallecio ayer.-dijo nerviosamente la joven.

-Tu no tienes mascota- menciono el azabache.

-pero tu si tenias…nos vemos-

-TENTEEN!!- realmente el Uchiha jamas, jamas habia gritado de esa manera, pero su prima era la unica capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas.

/////////////////////////////////////////*/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Por supuesto que si-

Que no.-

Que si-

Que no-

-que si-

-que no-

YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que si, que no, acaso no saben otra palabra- grito un enfurecido tobi. Hasta que sintio las miradas poco amigables por parte de los mayores. –je,je, era una broma.-

Hmp, si no quieres creerme, es tu problema Hatake, pero te aseguro que he vencido tu record de conquistas.

-claro, lo que digas Neji.- menciono fastidiado el peligris.-

Una chica de ojos chocolate salio de la casa……- Kakashi sabes donde esta Ita…

¿ quienes son ellos? – el chico ojiperla se acerco lentamente a la jven la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el. – Soy el prisionero y tu mi prision, soy el enfermo y tu mi medicina….-

soy el carro y tu mi gasolina- interrumpio Tobi, el ojiperla lo miro acusatoriamente- me se otro, soy la uña y tu la mugre, soy el lodo y tu la tierra, soy…….- Tobi se dio cuenta que no era muy gracioso su comentario, comenzo a silbar tratando de disimular su intromisión. La ojichocolate rio por lo bajo, esos chicos le agradaban, de pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba en brazos de un extraño, rapidamente se separo de el con un sonrojo en sus mejias. – no creo conocerte- le respondio al ojiperla.

Claro que nos conocemos, escapamos juntos del mundo que nos dio la espalda, de todos aquellos que prohibieron nuestro amor de..- no pudo continuar por que sintio un golpe en sus mejias.

Dejate de tonterias! HYUGA.- exclamo muy enojado el peligris.- si quieres ir a conquistar, ve y conquista a tu….

HATAKE!!- exclamo sorprendida la ojichocolate, jamas habia escuchado decir alguna palabra agresiva.

Lo siento, creo que me he exaltado.-

Vaya, en serio si no me lo decias no me daba cuenta.-menciono un azabache que estaba recargado en la puerta.

Sasuke al parecer ya has despertado por completo- menciono el ojiperla.

De que se trata ahora, por que demonios estan vestidos asi, de quien escapan?¿-

Vaya al parecer, tu vocabulario se ha ampliado mas.- menciono con sorna la ojichocolate.

Hmp- el chico bufo molesto- Neji, tenemos que hablar.-

-si, si lo se, a eso venimos.- el ojiperla tomo la mano de la ojichocolate y le dio un suave beso – mi Julieta, volvere a ti.- La ojichocolate se sonrojo ante su comentario, cosa que molesto en gran medida a un peligris que estaba presenciando de mala gana la ¨conquista¨, cosa que el no permitiria, a pesar de que no le importaba lo que hiciera ese Hyuga, jamas… jamas permitiria que un HYUGA osara lastimarla.

/////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

-Muy bien, confiesa.- decía un azabache mirando acusatoriamente a los chicos frente a el.

-Ya te hemos dicho que no robamos, matamos, secuestramos, violamos o torturamos a absolutamente nadie.- comento inocentemente el menor.

-Vale, acaso no te dije que te ayudaria a conquistar a mi prima, Uchiha.- menciono el ojiperl.

-claro, Hyuga.- menciono cansado el Uchiha, la idea de tener que relacionarse con una extraña no le agradaba en lo mas minino, el jamas habia mostrado un interes por las chicas, no, no era gay, solo que eran demasiado…molestas… ademas, siempre estuvo rodeado por las jóvenes mas bellas, si en algun momento quisiera tener una familia, o una novia, podria elegir a la que el deseara, entonces por que Neji hacia tanto escandalo por una chica, es que acaso dudaba de sus aptitudes para conquistar una simple chica.

-¿no crees que estas exagerando?-

El ojiperla sonrio, realmente Sasuke era tan predecible, sabia que en estos momento el pensaria que tomarse tantas molestias por una chica, eran una completa estupidez, y de alguna manera estaría en lo correcto, si aquella chica a la que el Uchiha queria conquistar, no tuviera como nombre Hinata Hyuga. El conocia mejor que nadie a su prima, sabia que la primera reaccion de ella al sentirse acosada por el Uchiha seria huir, evitarle o simplemente ignorarlo.

Hinata no era de las chicas que socializaban con medio mundo, simplemente Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a jóvenes superficiales y que darian todo por una sola mirada de el, pero Hinata ni siquiera sabia de su existencia, seria demasiado entretenido ver la manera en la que el Uchiha trataria de conquistar a su prima, por que según el, Sasuke Uchiha se enamoraria de ella, tal y como Uzumaki lo hizo…..o quizas……aun mas….

-¿Qué pasa Hyuga? – dijo con fastidio el azabache.

- ¿acaso, Naruto no te conto nada acerca de Hinata?

- ¿por que habria de contarme algo?-

-Sasuke, si no conoces a la chica, como esperas conquistarla.- respondio tranquilo el joven Hyuga.

- Hmp…y que tengo que saber acerca de ella.-

-Su nombre, sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, un hombre no solo sale y le dice a una chica que sea su novia, bueno en tu caso no le ordena a la chica ser su novia.- dijo con burla el ojiperla.

-eso, no explica sus disfraces.-

-De que hablas, Sasuke, acaso no te das cuenta- menciono ofendido un pelinegro.

-de?¿…-

- En cualquier lugar donde el amor desaparezca, en donde exista injusticia y pobreza, nosotros traeremos alegria y paz, por que nosotros somos….los justicieros del amor….- menciono alegremente Tobi.-

El azabache estaba a punto de ir por un arma y dispararse un tiro, acaso realmente el habia acudido a ese trío de locos, bueno el habia acudido a Neji, los otros dos no eran su problema.

-¿Justicieros del amor?- pregunto con burla al mirarlos vestidos de esa manera.

-Por supuesto, yo te dire todo lo necesario para conquistar a una chica, lee sera quien nos ayude con la primera fase.

-Y tobi ¿Cómo para que?.

-Bueno el sera nuestra carnada.- dijo el ojiperla.

-exacto Sasuke yo sere la car…….espera, a que se refieren con carnada- menciono el menor.

-no te preocupes tobi, tratare de que no salgas lastimado.-

-Sientete aliviado, tratara.- dijo burlonamente el azabache.

-sin embargo, aun nos hace falta una integrante en el equipo, se necesita la parte femenina, recuerden que no existe persona que conozca mejor a una chica que otra.

-¿y? ….por que no la eliges y ya.-

-nee…no es tan facil, tiene que ser alguien que este dispuesta a ayudanos, y que sea hermosa claro esta.

Los tres chicos solo atinaron a rodar los ojos, realmente Neji era un mujeriego de primera. De pronto los chico callaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse, de ella salio un joven, al parecer su busqueda habia llegado al final….

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*///////////////////////////////////////////////

En la residencia Hyuga se podia sentir la monotonía de todos los dias, el silencio estaba presente, la mansión era hermosa, parecia un castillo enorme, era una de las casa mas hermosas de la zona, sin embargo, tan solo aparentaba eso por los alrededores, por que al momento de ingresar a dicha mansión se podia sentir un ambiente muy pesado, una tristeza agobiante, un sufrimiento espantoso, la menor de las hijas de Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba sentada en el jardin, estaba concentrada leyendo un libro de anatomía hasta que escucho que tocaban las puertas de la mansión, su familia tenia el personal necesario como para no tener que levantarse del lugar y dirigirse a la puerta, sin embargo ,ella queria demostrar que no era una chica caprichosa y si tenia la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien lo haría, en lo mas minimo, lo haría…

La joven se levanto y se encamino hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando escucho la voz de su hermana mayor, al parecer se encontraba mas animada que los dias anteriores, eso la hacia sentir mejor, aunque podia sentir cierto dolor en el pecho, al saber que la razon de su ¨recuperacion,¨ habia sido por soñar con el..

-Hanabi, abrire yo, no te preocupes.- la ojiperla mayor le sonrio a su hermana.

-si, claro.- la chica se dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresar al jardin en busca de esa paz que tenia hace unos momentos, escucho como su hermana abria la puerta y saludaba cortésmente, se imagino esa sonrisa falsa que le daria a quien sea que estuviera detrás de esa puerta, después de todo ella conocia a su hermana, sabia que el dolor seguia alli, impregnado a su alma. Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el nombre de quien se encontraba en su puerta.

-Shino-kun…….- susurro la ojperla antes de caer desmayada y ser atrapada por los brazos de su visita.

-HINATA!!-la menor se preocupo por su hermana, a pesar de que ella tambien estaba nerviosa por su ¨visita¨ no podia darse el lujo de descuidar la salud de Hinata.

-lo siento, no pensé que reaccionara de esta manera.- hablo el chico.

-no…no-no hay problema, es mejor que la recostemos en su habitación, ven acompáñame.- ambos jóvenes se dirigían hacia la habitación de la chica, después de todo, tendrían que esperar a que ella despertase……..

/////////////*/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////

Una chica de ojos chocolate se encontraba discutiendo con un azabache. -¿Por qué yo?.

-Por que eres una chica.- respondio cortante.

-que observador.- dijo sarcastica la joven. –además ¿Qué?, si no quiero.- El azabache sonrio de medio lado, acto que no le agrado a la pelicastaña.

-No creo, que te gustaria saber lo que Kakashi pensara, si alguien accidentalmente le cuenta, lo que paso en las albercas, o si?¿ .-

-acaso me estas amenazando ¿?-

-tomalo, como quieras, tienes hasta mañana para contestar.- sin mas el chico se retiro del lugar.

- bueno, ya que no me puedo negar, tendre que divertirme un poco ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa la joven.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////////////////

Lentamente la ojiperla abria sus ojos, no recordaba mucho, solo que habia despertado y se habia dirigido hacia la puerta, entonces lo vio, un profundo miedo recorrio su cuerpo, ¿fue un sueño?, se preguntaba, con miedo levanto su mirada para cerciorarse que todo era un mal sueño, sin embargo lo que vio solo pudo hacrle ver que la tormeta tan solo habia comenzado, y que pronto estaria en el ojo del huracán.

ya veo…entonces…fue real..-

¿Hinata?, has despertado.- meniono la menor de las hyugas.

Si.-

Bueno entonces es hora de hablar.- un chico de cabellos negros, gafas negras y un abrigo que le cubria la mitad de su cara, comenzo a acercarse a la ojiperla mayor.

Hana, te molestaria dejarnos solo.- pregunto a la menor, que asintió y se fue de la recamara, el joven se limito a ver hacia la ventana de la Hyuga menor. –¿ como has estado, hina.?

Bi-bien…yo…por que estas aquí.?

Negocios, al parecer las empresas Inozuka y Hyuga pasaran a ser una sola.-respondio serenamente.

La joven se sorprendio ante las palabras del chico. – ¿una sola? – susurro mas para si misma.

-lo siento- la joven no entendio el por que de esas palabras. –siento, haberme comportado tan distante, se que tu le amabas, tanto o mas que el a ti, pero era mi hermano, yo no…-la voz del chico se escuchaba entrecortada. –yo no fui capaz de protegerte de mi familia.-

La ojiperla le dedico una mirada de ternura, ella sabia de lo que hablaba, pero, ella jamas le habia odiado, ni a el ni a su familia. –Tu…tu tenias que estar de lado de ellos, no del mio, ademas, tenian razon…..si yo no hubiera aparecido en la vida de _el_…….aun estaria vivo..- menciono a punto de rompre en llanto.

-Sabes, mi hermano siempre fue el mas alegre de los dos, yo le admiraba, aunque jamas se lo habia dicho, sin embargo, todo ser tiene un punto debil, y el punto debil de mi hermano eras tu…….desde pequeños el se enamoro de ti. –una sonrisa melancolica se poso en sus labios.

- recuerdo aquella vez en la playa, ustedes llegaban a vacacionar y nosotros estabamos frente a su cabaña, ese dia, el le pregunto a mama si los angeles podian vivir con nosotros, mama se extraño por esa pregunta.

-Dias después, Kiba le pregunto a su mama si los angeles no tenian alas, mama le contesto que eso era parte de su vestimenta, entonces el se fue muy molesto haciendo un puchero, al parecer no le habia agradado esa respuesta.-

La ojiperla sonrio al imaginarselo de pequeño, era cierto que cuando hacia pucheros se veia mas tierno.

-Entonces, cuando estabamos jugando en la arena, frente a tu cabaña, unos chico construian un castillo de arena, Kiba fue corriendo hacia mama y le pidio que lo acompañara, mama no entendia el comportamiento de mi hermano, aun asi, lo acompaño, Kiba le mostro con una gran sonrisa aquel castillo, le pregunto a mama si los angeles vivian en los castillo, mama nego con la cabeza, ella le aseguro que solo las princesas vivian en enormes castillos, esperando por aquel principe que seria su amor para siempre…..- el pelinegro rio por lo bajo.- Kiba hizo una cara de fastidio, le dijo a mama que eso era demasiado cursi, sin embargo de pronto apareciste tu, te veias muy bonita, bueno éramos unos niños, aun asi creo que Kiba quedo flechado por ti desde el primer momento.-

El pelinegro se acerco a Hinata, se sento a un lado de la cama. – Kiba no pudo despegar su mirada de ti, te veias hermosa ante sus ojos, eras alegre, feliz y radiante, entonces Kiba se acerco nuevamente a mama y le pregunto si el, podia ser un principe, mama sonrio ante la ingenuidad de mi hermano, yo aun siendo mayor, tambien sonrei, en ese instante, me di cuenta que el angel del que tanto hablaba eras tu.- la ojiperla no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Aquella vez, cuando tu aceptaste ser su novia, el llego a la casa, irradiaba alegria, su sonrisa no podia desaparecer por nada, llego corriendo al cuarto de mama y la abrazo, la cargo y la elevo por los cielos, diciendo cosas como……¨mama, me acepto…..soy el mas feliz..la amo…¨ yo conocia bien a mi hermano, sabia que el siempre habia vivido incompleto, por que para que el se sintiera pleno, necesitaba de ti, de tu amor, por eso si tu no estabas, te llevarias contigo la parte mas importante de el…….su felicidad…….es por eso que no debes sentirte culpable.- la ojiperla comenzo a derramar lagrimas,. –y-yo no m-me sien..siento culpable…- respondio entrecortadamente.-

-Entonces por que has cambiado, tu sonrisa, tu actitud alegre, esa confianza de la que mi hermano se enamoro no esta en ti. –menciono enojado.

-yo-yo no….no lo se..- el pelinegro se levanto bruscamente de la cama y azoto la pared. –ACASO, acaso no lo entiendes!!!, el arriesgo todo por ti, el dio su vida por ti, el….el se fue por que queria que tu siguiras aquí, de la misma manera como el te conocio, con tu sonrisa, con tu confianza, de la misma manera…como el dia en que se enamoro de ti…….- la ojiperla se habia quedado muda ante esas palabras, era cierto que desde la muerte de kiba ella habia cambiado, ya no sonreia, ya no hablaba con los demas, cada vez mas se alejaba del mundo y se fue encerrando en su burbuja de cristal, la razon, no queria volver a sufrir por la muerte de un ser preciado, tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo de volver a quedarse sola…ella no queria……..no queria perder lo poco que tenia, por que Kiba, tambien se habia llevado esa parte de ella……….su felicidad………

_________________________________________*______________________

Gracias a todos por leer, aquí algunas aclaraciones.

Si es un Naruhina o Sasuhina es misterio, (muajajajaja)

Etto….aquellos que odian a Sakura, tienen sus razones, pero denle una oportunidad en el fic, plis. Yo amo a tdos los personajes, bueno a excepción de DANZU Y MADARA UCHIHA.

trate de hacerlo lo mas largo que pude, jeje.

gracias por leer.


	5. un viejo amor un nuevo rival

Leve lemon

__________________________*_____________________________________

Cap. 5

Un viejo amor…un nuevo rival...

________________________________________________*_____________________

Un chico de cabellos azabache se encontraba rodeado de miles de locas chicas, o como comúnmente se le conocen ¨fans¨, la razón, los dichosos ¨ justicieros del amor ¨ y su gran plan maestro, el joven bufo fastidiado, sabia que Neji le hacia esto por que le encantaba verle sufrir, pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver llegar a su ¨presa¨, como buen cazador la miro detenidamente, Sasuke comenzó a enojarse, acaso esa chica lo iba a ignorar hasta el fin de los días……..si, si lo haría.

El joven se alejo de las demás chicas, como odiaba esa vida, no podía ir a ningún lugar sin que las chicas lo rodearan, acaso no entendía que el no quería estar con ninguna de ellas, una sonrisa se posos sobres sus labios, todas aquellas chicas superficiales darían todo por una mirada de el, y aquella joven de cabellos negros azulinos ni siquiera sabia de su existencia.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////////////////////////*//////////

Había pasado ya una semana desde la llegada del hermano de Kiba, aquella vez le prometió tratar de volver a ser la misma de antes, sin embargo no podía lograrlo, como lograr volver a sonreír cuando todo se ponía encontra de ella, hace tanto tiempo que no lograba sentirse feliz, aquella vez cuando Kiba murio, no solo lo perdio a el, su pequeña herma habia sido mandada al extranjero, su padre por alguna razón que ella desconoce, comenzo a ser mas frio, comenzo a menospreciarla, ella lo justificaba diciendo que extrañaba a Hanabi, sin embargo, ni siquiera ella creía esa mentira, la joven sacudio ligeramente su cabeza, este no era momento para ponerse triste, debia ser fuerte, debia volver a ser la chica de siempre, la Hinata alegre, fuerte bella, inteligente, después de todo si alguna vez fue esa persona, podria volver a serlo ¿no?.

Ahora a pesar de no haber dado un cambio tan drástico podia sentir que algunas miradas se posaban sobre ella, eso no le gustaba, no quería ser el centro de atención, sus cambios no habían sido mucho, de hecho eran casi invisibles, ella soltó su cabello, ahora no lo llevaba en una trenza, lo llevaba en media cola, sin embargo, no se daba cuenta que eso provocaba que sus cabellos quedaran como una cascada, hermosos, aun llevaba sus lentes, su pantalón era un poco, solo un poco mas ajustado que de lo normal, pero llevaba su sudadera holgada como de costumbre.

Entonces por que al entrar a su salon los chicos le decian cosas como, ¨hermosos cabellos¨ , ¨vaya que hermosa joven¨, hablaban como si fuera nueva en el instituto, pero bueno, siempre habia sido invisible, aunque hace unas semanas, era la chica que mas felicidad irradiaba a lado de Naruto, el logro hacerla sentir mas segura de ella misma, lastima que aquel chico la traiciono con la que creia, era su ¨mejor amiga¨ .

-Se ve linda Hinata, no creen chicos.- le comento una rubia a un pareja, una chica de cabellos rosados y un joven de cabellos rubios.

-ella siempre ha sido muy linda.- comento sin pensar el joven.

- vaya, creo que alguien esta arrepentido de su elección.- comento con burla la joven, tratando de ofender a la ojijade, la cual estaba molesta, no por el comentario, sino por la mirada que su ¨novio¨le dedicaba a Hinata.

El joven se dio cuenta de sus palabras, era cierto que habia decidido ser el novio de Sakura, bueno después de haberle quitado la inocencia, que podría hacer, su padre le habia enseñado que una mujer es una bella flor, por eso si nosotros no la cuidamos tiende a marchitarse, aunque no la maba, no podía dejar que Sakura cometiese una locura.

-Bueno, muchas chicas son lindas, demo….Sakura es hermosa.- dijo tratando de componer su error.

La pelirosa sonrio con descaro, - creo que deberiamos tomar asiento, la clase esta por comenzar.- comento la joven tratando de evadir el tema.

La clase dio comienzo, sin embargo a los pocos minutos el director pidió hablar con su maestro, al parecer se integrarían a la clase nuevos alumnos.

-Bien chicos, quiero presentarles a sus tres nuevos compañeros, ellos son Neji Hyuga, Tenten Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha -, la joven ojiperla, se sorprendio al ver a su primo en su clase, es cierto que ambos trabajarían en la empresa, pero el deberia estar dos cursos delante de ella, los chicos comenzaron a chiflarle a la nueva joven, por su parte a la chicas les salían corazones de los ojos, definitivamente tenian que tener mucha suerte, por que en su salon se encontraban la mayoria de los chicos mas guapos y populares de la universidad.

-bien, por lo visto se acostumbraran muy rapido, ahora vayan y tomen asiento.-

Los tres jóvenes asintieron, por su parte el Uchiha sonrio de medio lado, tal vez y solo talvez, el trio de chiflados tenian idea de lo que estaban asiendo…..

Flas back………

-entonces como en el salón solo hay 14 asientos, tomando en cuenta que cada asiento es para dos personas……..- comento el ojiperla.

- hay 28 lugares…- completo el Uchiha.

-exacto, en la clase de contabilidad solo estudian 25 personas, por lo tanto tres lugares siempre quedan vacíos, si la bella y encantadora Tenten y yo compartimos un asiento, quedara otro disponible, a Hinata no le gusta compartir asientos, solo lo compartia con….su ex, el asiento que queda libre será el que este a lado de Hinata, asi tendras la oportunidad de conocerla mas.

-Hmp, claro, Sherlock.-

Fin del flash back.

El Uchiha se acercaba en cámara lenta a Hinata, esta por su parte se encontraba nerviosa, no por el chico, sino por las miradas asesinas que le mandaban todas las chicas del salon, cuando naruto se le declaro estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por su grupo de fans, pero Sakura le habia salvado, pero ahora no habia nadie quien le ayudara, rogaba en sus interiores un milagro, no deseaba ser odiaba nuevamente, solo queria ser una mas en el instituto, pero nada parecía estar a su favor puesto que el chico se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de su asiento.

El joven estaba convencido que no tardaria mucho en conquistar el corazon de aquella chica, pues según el, ahora podia sentir que estaba nerviosa, justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar asiento una mano se interpuso entre su pecho y el lugar desocupado, el Uchiha mataria al idiota que se habia interpuesto entre el y su ¨presa¨. Todo el salon estaba sorprendido, unos ojos azules se posaron sobre aquel sujeto, - ¿se te ofrece algo? –pregunto molesto el Uchiha.

-Uchiha-san creo que por ser nuevo, deberia tomar asiento enfrente como sus otros compañeros, asi podria emparejar a la clase.- respondio educadamente aquel joven.

-no necesito sentarme enfrente para emparejar a la clase.- repondio con tono retador.

-creo que deberia hacerle caso a su compañero, joven Uchiha.- intervino el profesor. El joven bufo molesto y le dirigio una mirada asesina a aquel chico, al parecer este la recibió sin ningun problema. El azabache se dirigio a un asiento de enfrente, maldiciendo en sus interiores a aquel pelirojo.

-et-etto…..gracias…..sasori-san.- la joven ojiperla le sonrio timidamente, el chico se limito a tomar asiento y asentir con la cabeza.

Akasuna No Sasori, era el numero uno de la clase, probablemente el mejor del Instituto, emparejaba sus calificaciones con Naruto, era un chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes, su porte era elegante, era un joven reservado, a pesar de ser uno de los chico mas guapos de toda la universidad, no se le conocia alguna paereja, su circulo de amigos se reducia a tres jóvenes de cursos superiores, Pein un chico con percings en la cara, Konan una hermosa joven de cabellos azules y Deidara un chico algo gruñon.

Lo que nadie se imaginaba era que aquel joven estaba profundamente enamorado de la chica mas timida del instituto, el problema, el no era bueno tratando de demostrar su cariño, siempre la veia, siempre sonreia ante cada unos de sus actos, pero jamas se habia acercado a mas de un metro, aquella chica lo ponia demasiado nervioso como para articular alguna palabra.

Hace seis meses, habia decidido confesarle sus sentimientos, necesitaba decirle lo que sentia, aunque hiciera el ridiculo ante todos, tenia que hacerlo, lo habia planeado todo, esperaria a la ultima clase y le entregaria una rosa con un poema escrito por el, le daria un beso y no la dejaria hablar, le confesaria sus sentimientos y saldria huyendo, bueno tal vez no era muy romantico, pero esa era su manera de declararse.

El dia habia llegado, sin embargo cuando entro a la ultima clase, se dio cuenta de que habia demasiada gente, al parecer dentro del salon sucedia algo importante, cuando logro adentrarse, sintio un dolor en el pecho, aquella joven a la que el habia amado en silencio, la estaba besando un rubio, y lo peor, ella correspondia ese beso, alrededor de ellos, petalos de rosas se encontraban esparcidos, al parecer no habia sido el unico que planeo una declaracion.

El joven fue sacado de sus pensamientos, -etto…Sasori-san…podriamos hacer juntos el trabajo..- el joven sintio como sus mejias le ardian, el maldito sonrojo se hacia presente, asintió y regreso su mirada al maestro, una idea surco en su mente, ahora Hinata no estaba con nadie, por lo que habia escuchado, Hinata habia terminado con Naruto y este busco consuelo en brazos de Sakura, aunque no creia mucho en esa version, Naruto asi lo habia dicho, aunque el lo hiciera por proteger a Hinata de las burlas de los demas.

Pronto el joven sintio dos auras asesinas, una de un rubio de ojos azules, la otra de un azabache de mirada calculadora, al parecer a ninguno de los dos les causaba gracia el que el estuviera cerca de la chica, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, lentamente empujo con cuidado el cuaderno de Hinata, sin que esta se diera cuenta, hasta que logro tirarlo ¨accidentalmente ¨, la joven estaba apunto de recogerlo, cuando fue detenida por la mano de su compañero quien se disculpo, y sin previo aviso apoyo su torso en las piernas de la chica para poder alcanzar el cuaderno, sin embargo y aunque la Hyuga no lo notara, duro demasiado tiempo , cosa que irrito aun mas a los otros dos chicos, una vez que el joven tomo el cuaderno, rozo ¨accidentalmente¨y de una manera poco inocente las piernas de la joven, quien no le dio mucha importancia, sin embargo, tanto el Uzumaki como el Uchiha se levantaron de sus asientos, provocando que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ellos, pero justo en ese momento el timbre que indicaba que la clase habia terminado sono.

El Akasuna se despidio con un gesto de mano de la hyuga, quien al principio se sorprendio, pero pronto correspondio a su saludo, la chica se habia sentido un poco extrañada de la actitud de aquel joven, pero agradecia el que interviniera hace unos instantes, no queria mas problemas, cuando estaba dispuesta a retirarse del salon sintio que alguien tiraba de su brazo, se giro para saber quien lo habia hecho, su mirada se volvio un tanto tranquila, habia sido su primo……..por lo menos no era Naruto…al recordarlo su mirada viajo entre los asientos intentando verlo, una sonrisa triste y unas ganas de llorar la invadieron, el y Sakura se estaban besando, no pudo sostener la mirada mucho tiempo, sin embargo sintio que su primo la llevaba con aquel Uchiha, no, solo era su imaginación………….. ¿cierto?.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

Al fin las clases habian terminado, se dirigio a su asiento y espero a que todos sus alumnos desalojaran el salon, sentía como los parpados le pesaban, sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos, al abrirlos de nuevo se dio cuenta de que el salon habia quedado completamente vacio. – _Descansare un momento_- el chico cerro sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño del cual habia sido privado estas ultimas semanas, la razon, uno grupo de alumnas con las hormonas alborotadas, ser el maestros sustituto no le era muy gratificante.

Hace unos cuantos dias, comenzo a recibir llamadas de sus alumnas, preguntandole algunas ¨dudas ¨ de la clase, al principio respondia a cada una, pronto se sintio un idiota, acaso no era un buen maestro, no debia ser uno, puesto que absolutamente todas sus alumnas lo llamaban, pronto dejaron de ser llamadas por la clase y se convirtieron en llamadas como ¨cuantos años tiene ¨, ¨cual es su comida favorita¨, ¨esta soltero¨, o cosas por el estilo, y fue alli que entendio la razon de las llamadas, esas jovencitas de 16 años estaban coqueteando con el, su maestro, a pesar de que era muy joven, pero era su maestro, pronto comenzo a comportarse mas frio, trato de dejarles en claro que no le interesaba mantener alguna aventura con ninguna de ellas, oh! Y no hay que olvidar a sus compañeras de trabajo, eran aun peor que sus propias alumnas.

Al final habia logrado que las llamadas cesaran, sin embargo hace una semana, una nueva alumna de intercambio llego a la escuela, esa era la razon de todo, esta chica no se andaba con juegos, era demasiado directa, recuerda que el primer dia de clases, al terminar la escuela, le dijo que era muy guapo y que le interesaba, el la ignoro, ella sonrio, y el muy idiota quedo cautivado con aquella sonrisa, era una mezcla entre sensualidad e inocencia, creyó que podria con aquella jovencita, pero no, esto era demasiado, la joven lo miraba de una manera que lo hacia sentir inseguro, si asi es , el Prodigio de los Sabaku era intimidado por una jovencita de 16 años, esa chica era diferente a las demas, pero eso no quitaba que el era mayor que ella, claro, aunque para algunas personas 6 años no es nada, para el si lo eran, ademas era menor de edad, bufo molesto, acaso estaba considerando la posibilidad de enamorarse……

Nuevamente se apoyo en su asiento, descansaria unas cuantas horas, debido a que los maestros irian a unas competencias,la escuela cerraria temprano, el tenia unas copias de las llave, que mejor que estar en un lugar donde nadie lo molestara, el chico cerro sus ojos y se dejo atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo……

Una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños salio de su escondite, al parecer su plan daba frutos, esto era mejor de lo que se esperaba, ahora tenia a su maestro frente a ella , indefenso, sonrio para si misma, aquel joven se veia aun mas hermoso cuando dormia, sus manos acariciaron lentamente el rostro de su profesor, realmente no sabia que tenia ese joven, pero sentia que lo conocia de algun lugar, ahora fue una sonrisa traviesa la que se poso en sus labios, conquistaria el corazon de su maestro de cualquier manera…….

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////////

Alguna vez se han sentido como unos completos idiotas, pues en ese momento Sasuke Uchiha se sentia peor que eso, el sentia que esta no era la manera de conquistar a una chica, no creia que una chica como Hinata, se enamorara de un joven como el, tan solo le habia tomado 10 segundos para entenderlo, aquella no era como las demas, tenia algo diferente, claro, cualquier joven en su lugar estaria sobre el, pero ella no era asi, ella estaba lo mas lejos posible de el y con la mirada perdida, cosa que lo molestaba, acaso realmente no le era atractivo.

-¿ Quieres bailar? – pregunto mas por obligación.

- no….yo…no..se bailar..gracias- respondio la ojiperla.

-Puedo enseñarte. –esta vez su voz habia sonado amable.

- Yo…..no ….no siento….- bien, eso fue el gota que derramo el vaso, no queria bailar con el, su ego lo cego . – Si tuviera una cara de idiota y unos ojos azules, cabellos rubios y te dejara por una cosa rosa, ¿bailarias? – lo hizo, su ego hablo por el.

- Yo…tampoco baile con el…- susurro la joven.

Sasuke se sentia como un imbecil, que se supone que estaba haciendo, conquistandola, mas bien la alejaba cada vez mas de el, tenia que solucionar el problema. – Este domigo, a las 8…yo…yo celebrare mi cumpleaños, te espero. – sin mas el azabache partio de ese lugar, se sentia como un imbecil, r una fiesta, el odiaba las fiestas, por que habia demasiadas personas, el odiaba a las personas, ¿ Festejar su cumpleaños?, desde los 8 años el no hacia esas tonterias, pero ahora tenia que organizar una maldita fiesta…..

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Temari No Sabaku, una chica con un carácter un poco…… difícil de tratar, Kankuro no Sabaku, un mujeriego, sin embargo un poco mas responsable que Neji o Sai, y el prodigio de los No Sabakus, Gaara….. este chico llevaria a las empresas Sabaku a su mas grande esplandor, sus hermanos se encontraban sentados en la sala, viendo unas peliculas, pronto escucharon la puerta abrirse, Temari se levanto del sofa para recibir a su hermano menor.

Sin embargo, lo unico que pudo ver, fue a un chico pelirojo que al parecr maldecia a todo objeto que se le pusiera enfrente, el joven Sabaku azoto con furia las puertas de su casa,. –Gaara, ¿ Que sucede? – pregunto con preocupación su hermana, el chico paso de largo, subio a su cuarto y azoto con furia su puerta, lanzo con fuerza las llaves al suelo, todavía podia sentir su sangre hirviendo, como demonios habia caido tan bajo, donde quedaba su orgullo, maldita escuela, maldita clase, malditos mocosos, malditas hormonas, maldita la hora en que su alumna de intercambio llego….- Matsuri….- al recordarla comenzo nuevamente a maldecir….

Flash back……

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrise lentamente, pero aun asi no veia nada, al parecer se habia quedado dormido, intento estirarse un poco, sin embargo, solo quedo en intento, puesto que sus manos estaban atrapadas por un par de metales, sus ojos vendados y podia sentir que su torso se encontraba descubierto, sentia un aliento ligero sobre el, y tambien podía sentir un peso extra sobre su cuerpo. – Veo que ha despertado dormilon…- sintio como un escalofrio lo recorria por todo el cuerpo, acaso estaba soñando, si debia ser eso, su alumna de intercambio no podia ser la dueña de aquella voz…

-¿ quien eres?- pregunto friamente.

- ni siquiera en estas condiciones pierdes tu carácter, realmente no me reconoce, maestro……- susurro en su oido de una forma sensual..

- Matsuri…- el joven maestro comenzo a desesperarse, el soportaba las miradas lujuriosas de todas sus alumnas, soportaba las insinuaciones de sus compañeras de trabajo, pero que lo tuvieran atado y casi lo estuvieran violando era el colmo, el no era un simbolo masculino, ni nada por el estilo, entonces por que lo acosaban de esta manera, el joven solo bufo molesto, tenia que dejarle en claro a su alumna quien era el… - Señorita Uchiha…..le doy exactamente 3 minutos para que termine con este jueguito…-dijo autoritariamente.

- solo tres…mmmm…supongo que podre…- menciono inocentemente.

- que podrá…. ¿que es lo que esta - un gemido sonoro salio de los labios del joven maestro, al sentir como su alumna comenzaba a devorar sus pezones.

- pero…..ahhhh….que…mmmmm….cree….que …mmmm….hace- el chico no podia articular alguna palabra coherente, el placer comenzaba a cegarlo.

La chica se sorprendio de la reaccion de su maestro, solo era una caricia, inocente a comparación de otras, aun asi su maestro parecia disfrutarlo demasiado, una idea cruzo por su mente…- Gaara-sensei, usted no ha tenido relaciones nunca….- la chica dejo de acariciarlo, deseaba conocer la respuesta de su profesor, sin embargo el silencio de su maestro y el ceño fruncido de este le diron la respuesta…- jajajajaja, entonces usted es virgen.- la chica no sabia por que ,pero este comentario, la hacia sentir …feliz…eso queria decir que nunca, nadie habia tocado ese cuerpo divino, tal vez tambien le habia robado la virginidad a esos labios que era como una droga.

-Hmp.- el joven estaba sonrojado, si el era virgen, no por que no hubiera tenido ya la oportunidad, pero el no era Neji o Sai, para llevar a la primera mujer que se le cruzara enfrente a la cama, no, el deseaba que su primera vez fuera con la persona a la que el eligiera como su esposa,……cursi, si aquel chico frio y enojon, era un Romeo buscando a Julieta, pero bueno, eso no tenia por que saberlo nadie.

-entonces, ahora creo que sere yo su maestra y usted mi alumno.- menciono la chica seriamente.

- ¿ A que te refieres? –

-a que le enseñare el arte mas hermoso del mundo……..el amor…..- la joven no le permitio contestar, se apodero de sus labios, primero suavemente, hasta que sintio como su maestro se doblegaba y correspondia el beso, la chica comenzo a besarle lentamente el cuello, nuevamente paso por ese torso que era su perdicion, sacando algunos gemidos por parte del mayor….

Por su parte, gaara estaba confundido, que era lo que esta chica provocaba en el, por que no le decia que parara, lo pero de todo estaba disfrutando de todo esto……pronto sintio como la cordura regresaba a el, justo en el momento en el que la joven desabrochaba su cinturón..- Basta, jovencita uchiha, no quiero reprenderla, le he dicho ya que ahhhhhhhh……..deten..mmmmmmm…ahhhh- uno y otro gemido eran sacados por parte de la joven, mientras este estaba recuperando su cordura, la chica habia aprovechado para bajarle el pantalón, ahora se encontraba friccionando su parte intima por encima de la ropa. – realmente quiere que me detenga, maestro- susurro cerca de su oido y le beso. – yo…….mm……ahhhh…no…mmm…no quiero.-

La chica formo una sonrisa de victoria, lo habia logrado, ahora su maestro deseaba esto, tanto o mas que ella, - lastima, por que los tres minutos se han terminado.- el joven maestro, solo pudo quedarse sorprendido, habia caido en su trampa, se habia dejado llevar por su provocación, pronto sintio como la joven se levantaba, no sin antes darle un beso apasionado, que nuevamente el correspondio, lo libero de las esposas, y le quito la venda se despidio de el de manera descarada, y le lanzo una mirada de diversión.

Gaara se sentia como un completo imbecil, ahora tendria que arreglar un ¨problemita ¨ y no sabia como…..

Fin del flash back

El pelirojo, nuevamente avento algo que tenia a su alcancé. – Jovencita, le mostrare que el que juega con fuego se quema.- una sonrisa un tanto sadica se formo en sus labios, mañana le demostraria a la joven, que alli solo habia un maestro…..y ese era el…

______________________________________*_____________________________

Espero que le haya gustado…..nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	6. cambios, fiesta ¿celos? parte I

Konichiwa tomodachi, bien aquí otro capitulo.

Sasuke. – no, enserio.- mirada amenazadora por parte de la autora. – es que es obvio.- mirada mas amenazadora.

HMP.( _Traducción: como si te tuviera miedo_)

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////////////////

AMORES COMPLICADOS

CAP. 6 I PARTE

Cambios, fiesta….¿celos?

_______________________________________________________*___________

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en una cafetería – JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- se reía desquiciadamente un joven de cabellos negros, hasta que sintió un ligero ardor en su mejia.

-Imbecil, si se los conté no era para que te murieras de risa.- respondió enojado un joven pelirrojo.

-OH! , vamos, es que realmente no te imagino a ti, el gran GAARA NO SABAKU, vencido por una simple chiquilla. – respondió con deje de burla.

-ett…yo creo que aquella no era una simple chiquilla, conociendo a Garra tenia que ser demasiado hermosa.- respondió sabiamente el menor.

-vale, se que ahora eres demasiado ingenuo, tobi, pero las mujeres solo necesitan utilizar sus encantos, para que algún tío despistado como Gaarita, caiga en sus redes. No es cierto, gaara.- el joven pelirrojo se limito a gruñir y dedicarle una mirada asesina a su ¨amigo¨.

Bueno y aun nos queda la duda, del por que estas vestido de esa manera tan….mmmm….extraña, tobi.-

-Acaso, no les han dicho nada.- pregunto ingenuamente el menor. (recuerden que tobi llevaba puesto el disfraz de superman)

decirnos, ¿que es lo que deberían, decirnos?- menciono con deje de duda el pelinegro.

nada que te importe, SAI.- menciono un chico de ojos perlas.

–Vaya, Neji que hermosas mayas.- menciono con sorna el pelinegro.

– lo se, lo mismo dicen ellas.- respondió de una forma burlona el ojiperla, señalando al grupo de chicas que estaban demasiado ocupadas tomando fotografías a los……atributos del ojiperla.

–Tsk, acaso no pueden ser menos problemáticos-

– Oh! Vamos, shika tu eras peor que nosotros, pero bueno, aun recuerdo aquél día- comento el ojiperla dramatizando. – si aquel día,- continuo el pelinegro.- aquel cuando estábamos en el paraíso ( bar, con chicas y todas a disposición de ellos.) cuando todavía éramos los tres mosqueteros. Y allí en una barra sentada, una hermosa chica.- ambos suspiraron, cabellos dorados, ojos negros, con un cuerpo……pero que cuerpo….- a shikamaru comenzaba a saltarle una venita.- Oh!1 si que era una tentación, y tu- ambos señalaron acusatoriamente al pelinegro. – tu caíste en esa tentación, si , así fue como nos cambiaste.- decían los dos fingiendo lagrimas.- nos cambiaste por un par de piernas y un par de- ninguno de los dos pudo terminar debido a que ambos recibieron un golpe por parte de shikamaru y Gaara.- Vuelven a hablar de mi hermana y los mato.- decía furioso un pelirrojo.

Tsk, ustedes si que son problemáticos.- menciono con molestia el pelinegro.

– eso es , vamos shikamaru, muéstrales la llama del amor entre tu y Temari.- todos lo chicos lo miraron como a un bicho raro. – jeje, ¿Qué?-

–muy bien y por que se supone que nos reunimos.- pregunto el pelirojo.

–Oh!! Vamos acaso Sasuke no les ha dicho nada.- respondio el ojiperla.

–si, por eso les preguntamos.- respondió sarcásticamente el pèlinegro.

–Hmp, pues Sasuke va a organizar una fiesta por su cumpleaños- respondio el ojiperla.

–Esta bien, si no nos quieren decir la razón no me importa, pero no tienes por que mentirnos.- respondió haciéndose el ofendido el pintor.

El ojiperla lo miro con fastidio.- no es mentira.-

–si claro.-

–que no te estoy mintiendo.-

–aja, lo que digas.-

– JODER,!! SASUKE UCHIHA CELEBRARA UNA FIESA!!!!!POR SU UMPLEAÑOS.!!!- grito el ojiperla, pronto se dio cuenta de que habia metido la pata.

–KYAAAA!! Escucharon, el actor Sasuke Uchiha celebrara su cumpleaños.- Un grupo de jóvenes se lanzaron contra neji. - ¿ cuando?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuántos cumplirá?, ¿este domingo?.

– Hey, no se preocupen, la fecha y el lugar seran publicados en Internet.- todas las jóvenes salieron corriendo de la tienda, seguramente en busca de la primer computadora que vieran.

– Vaya, realmente ser actor no es tan malo.-

– Dilo una vez que lo seas.- respondió un azabache.

–Sasuke!!!! Espera, si tu estas aquí, eso significa que lo de la fiesta, es ¿cierto?.

–si.-

–bien.- el pelinegro suspiro.- NOS VAMOS A MORIR!!!!!!!!- el pintor comenzó a correr en círculos por todo el local,- EL APOCALIPSIS HA LLEGADO!!!!- todos sus amigos lo miraban de manera aburrida.- UN METEROTIO ESTA POR APLASTARNOS!!!!- Sasuke al darse cuenta del comportamiento del pelinegro, se limito a sentarse junto a sus amigos.- SANGRE!!!DESTRUCCION!!!- los chicos suspiraron, cada uno se sentó e ignoraron al pelinegro, quien había salido del local gritando sus tonterías.-¡!! LE HAREMOS COMPAÑÍA A LOS DINOSAURIOS!!!.

–Tsk. Por que vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños, nunca lo haces.-

– Mi querido amigo, nuestro Sasuke ha sido cautivado por la belleza de una Hyuga, por eso esta desesperado por llamar su atención, y que mejor que una fiesta.

–Neji, deja tus tonterías.- respondió el pelirojo.

–lo único que les he venido a decir, es que están encargados de organizar la fiesta.

–Oh!! Que bien, después de que nos ignoraste por un año ahora el gran Sasuke Uchiha viene y nos pide, no corrección, nos ordena que le ayudemos.- menciono una tercera voz.

–suigetsu….- susurro el azabache.- Hmp. Eso hacen los amigos, no es asi.

–si, sasukito, pero no de esa manera. Además que ganamos nosotros.

–vale, vale, nadie nos esta obligando, suigetsu- menciono el menor.

–Tobi, acaso tu piensas ayudarle?-

–si, después de todo sera divertido.

–ese es el espíritu, la llama de la amistad crece.-

–Bueno y donde tenemos que empezar.

–que les parece si primero empezamos por mi.-

–SAI!- mencionaron todos los chicos, voltearon y se encontraron al pintor con su tipica sonrisa y con dos policías a su lado.

–esto les pertenece?- menciono un oficial.

– vamos, pero si tengo nombre.-

–si esa cosa es nuestra.- menciono con fastidio el pelirrojo.

– Hagan el favor de llevarlo al manicomio.-

–claro.- ambos oficiales soltaron al pintor y se retiraron del lugar.

– vale, que graciosos, bueno ahora que ya he asimilado la situación, para cuando es la fiesta.

– este domingo a las 8 de la noche.-

–bien, yo me encargo del lugar.- menciono el ojiperla.

–sera en mi casa.- respondio el azabache.

–bueno, entonces no te preocupes, déjanos todo a nosotros.-

–Hmp.-

– vale tenemos muy poco tiempo, solo dos dias, bueno es mejor empezar.-

–Hmp, yo me largo.-

–no, ni siquiera lo sueñes, el cumpleañero tiene que preparase para la fiesta, además tenemos que elegir tu disfraz.

-¿disfraz?- pregunto el menor.

–claro, tobi una fiesta de disfraz es lo mejor.

–si, claro como aquella que hicimos en la casa de gaara.- el pintor miro al pelirrojo.- por cierto, gaara, deberías invitar a tu alumna.- el pelinegro se preparo para otra carrera, pues sabía de antemano que el pelirojo lo iba a matar.

–Maldito!!!!- comenzó a perseguir a su ¨amigo¨.

–Tsk, esto será demasiado problemático..-

–por cierto, Sasuke, le pedi un favor a tu prima.

¿Qué?-

–ella preparara a Hinata.-

–Hmp.-

///////////////////////////////////////////*//////Al dia siguiente///////////////*//////////////////////////

-Bien, residencia Hyuga, si aquí es.- una joven de cabellos marrones y ojos chocolate se encontraba frente a la mansión Hyuga, la joven, venia acompañada por su amiga rubia.

-Que hermosa casa, no cres tenten.-

-si es hermosa.- pronto las puertas de la mansión se abrieron para permitirle el acceso a las chicas.

Buenos días, que se les ofrece jovencitas.- menciono una señora de cabellos negros.

-que tal, venimos en busca de Hinata Hyuga.- la ojichocolate desvío su vista al jardín de la mansion, sus ojos se abrieron, aquella chica que se encontraba en el jardin, fue la joven que estuvieron a punto de atropellar, se supone que ella era la novia del mejor amigo de Sasuke….- claro, permítanme un momento.- la ojichocolate fue sacada por sus pensamientos.- si.- respondio.

Una bella joven se asomo por a puerta.- buscan a mi hermana.- le pregunto cortésmente a las chicas, las cuales solo asintieron – vale, pasen ella esta en el jardin, etto…….. ¿para que la buscan?-

La ojichocolate dudo en contarle, pero, se decidió por hacerlo.- Venimos de parte de Neji, el nos ha pedido hacerle un cambio de imagen.

Los ojos de la Hyuga comenzaron a brillar.- Entonces, vamos, empecemos de una vez, las chicas solo pudieron sonreír por la manera tan animada de la menor.

-hai.-

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

-Así que una apuesta eh?- pregunto molesto un hombre de cabellos negros.

-si, al parecer su hijo no toma enserio los negocios de la familia.- respondió un peligris.

El pelinegro se acerco al peligris y le dio una bofetada. – recuerda que estas hablando del Imbecil de mi hijo….. Kabuto.- el pelinegro se alejo del peligris.- bueno, si mi hijo no quiere entender por las buenas, lo hará por las malas.-

-¿ Que sugiere que hagamos.?-

- para empezar, busca a mi hijo y trailo – el peligris estaba dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.- por cierto, encargate de que gane la dichosa apuesta, pensándolo mejor, si obtenemos la mitad de las acciones Hyuga, podremos tener el contror de las empresas.

- como ordene, jefe.-el peligris abandono la habitación.

El pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa.- Al fin las acciones de un Hyuga serán mias, después de todo, no eres tan estupido, sai……..-

/*//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Una joven pelicastaña se encontraba sentada en su habitación. – vaya, esto es aburrido….- la joven miro una tarjeta de color plateada. La tomo y comenzó a leer, al terminarla de leer, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios. – asi que una fiesta….Sasuke Uchiha…mi primito ah vuelto….pero lo mas importante, los Sabaku son amigos de los uchiha, al parecer mi profesor estará allí….bueno después de todo deje algo pendiente con el…- la chica salio de su habitación, al parecer su mente comenzaba a planear algo en contra de su maestro.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*///

Un joven ojiazul se encontraba mirando una y otra vez una tarjeta que habia recibido hace unos dias.- Sasuke celebrando su cumpleaños…- el ojiazul esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica.- Sasuke….no sabes cuanto lo lamento….yo …yo no queria causarte dolor…- el ojiazul reprimio unas cuantas lagrimas que deseaban salir.- Hinata….si realmente te traicione merezco esto y mas….pero te juro….que jamás voy a permitir que alguien te cause dolor, si el causante de tus lagrimas soy yo, entonces me alejare de ti……

Una chica pelirosa se encontraba observandole desde las sombras.- Naruto….realmente no la has olvidado…-una lagrima rodó por sus mejias – Lo siento…de verdad…lo siento pero no puedo perderte, no quiero perder el amor de alguien, no otra vez……

Flash back……

-Sakura, hija apresúrate llegaras tarde.- gritaba una hermosa señora de ojos color jade y cabellos dorados.

-Amor, sabes que nuestra hija, debe ponerse hermosa para su querido Uzumaki- menciono con burla un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

-papa!!, no es cierto.- decía una pequeña haciendo un tierno puchero.

- vamos, deja de molestar a tu hija y llévala al colegio.-

-etto…mama, podrias prepararme unas galletas extras.- menciono avergonzada la pelirosa.

lo ves, ahora asta tiene que alimentarlo.- dijo con una risita el joven padre.

Amor, mejor di que estas celoso, al parecer comienzas a oler a suegro.

Hmp.-

Para quien son las galletas.- pregunto la ojijade.

Para…Naruto…- respondio avergonzada. –ayer dijo que le gustaban mucho tus galletas, yo le prometi que le llevaria unas cuantas.

Vaya, realmente le gustan mis galletas.- respondio contenta la pelidorada.- bueno, entonces Hare muchas más.

A la ojijade se le iluminaron los ojos, realmente sus padres eran los mejore, a pesar de haberla tenido muy jóvenes, la querían mucho.

Sakura, escuche que hoy llega un nuevo compañero a tu escuela…un tal Uchiha.-

Si, Iruka-saensei, nos lo comento ayer.

Ten cuidado, e oído que los Uchiha suelen ser muy fríos y amargados, pero bueno, se que tu solo tienes ojos para el rubio hiperactivo, ¿cierto?.

Padre, tengo 10 años, no estoy interesada en nadie.-

Si claro, bueno señorita, vayamos a la escuela…..o pero ese que viene alli no es Naruto…- la joven pelirosa volteo alegre para ver si su padre tenia la razon pero no vio ninguna melena rubia.

Jajaajjaja, debiste ver tu cara.- comento burlon el joven padre.

PAPA!!-

Vale, pobre de mi, las mujeres de esta casa tienen un carácter pesado…-

Fin del flashbacks….

Una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en los labios de la pelirosa.- ellos querían mi felicidad, mis padres sabian que mi felicidad estaba a tu lado…naruto….por eso, te aseguro que me esforzare, por volver a conquistar tu corazon…- la pelirosa se acerco al rubio que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sakura- chan, lo siento no me di cuenta de tu presencia.-

-Naruto….podemos intentarlo….se que es difícil, pero….realmente quiero que lo intentemos.-

- ¿ intentar?, ¿a que te refieres, Sakura?

-intentar tener 10 años, recuerdas,…..cuando éramos uno niños…ambos éramos muy unidos, siempre estábamos juntos…incluso nuestras madres hacian planes de boda- una sonrisa se asomo en los labios del ojiazul.- claro, recuerdo que cuando mi padre lo comento el tuyo casi lo mata.- decía con burla el ojiazul.

-si, fue aquella vez en la que nos encontraron en tu casa de madera.- el ojiazul la interrumpió. – No, esa casa era la torre Hokage, nosotros eramos ninjas y yo seria el mejor de todos.-

-si es cierto, yo queria ser la mejor kunoichi medico, aquella vez estabamos dormidos…pero demasiado juntos según mi papa.- el ojiazul se sonrojo, es cierto, aquella vez el se habia despertado un poco antes que la pelirosa, a pesar de ser un niño, aprovecho la oportuinidad y se acerco a la pelirosa, la abrazo y nuevamente se quedo dormido, bueno hasta que sus padres los encontraron y se armo una batalla campal en su casa.

-jejeje, si..fue muy divertido, al final los que salieron castigado fueron nuestros papas…-

si, lo recuerdo, mama mando a mi papa a dormir al sillon.- la pelirosa solto una risita.

Bueno, por lo menos durmió sobre algo, mi padre durmió en el suelo, jaja, aunque al dia siguiente se vengo de mi, escondió mi preciado ramen.- respondio el rubio.

-Naruto….dejame ayudarte a olvidarla…- la pelirosa se acerco al rubio y le beso.

-Naruto solo la tomo de la cintura y profundizo el beso, la pelirosa tomo eso como un si, sin embargo, tal vez jamás se enteraría que la reacción de rubio se dio por que el sabor vainilla de unos labios y el olor a jazmines junto a la imagen de una ojiperla se hicieron presentes en la mente del rubio…….

////////*/////////////// EN LA MANSION UCHIHA//////////////////////////////////////////*/////

veneno- menciono un pelinegro.

No.- respondio un pelirojo.

Perdio la memoria.-

No.-

Lo amenazaron.-

No-

Le hicieron brujeria-

No- respondio fastidiado el pelirojo.

Esta bien, les creo.- respondio el pelinegro.

No te preocupes ita-chan, yo tambien lo negue, es que Sasuke Uchiha festejando su cumpleaños, eso es increible.

si, sobre todo ustedes tres que todo lo dramatizan, por cierto, es extraño que tu no hayas echo nada, Neji.-

eh? Hacer algo, sobre que.-

sobre la fiesta de Sasuke.-

Eo es por que!!, Gaara el Neji que conocieron se ha quedado atrás, he madurado.- decia el ojiperla en tono serio.

Si, claro.- respondio el pintor.

Bueno después de todo, aprovechando que estamos en la casa uchica, mi querido Sai, as logrado conquistar el corazón de la hermosa Tenten.-

Vale, acaso tu no lo has logrado aun, pero si te he dado ventaja,Neji.-

Hmp, no me vengas con eso, ni siquiera has cruzado palabras con ella, ademas sabes que puedo ganarte.-

Pues, yo no estaria tan convencido, llevas conviviendo con ella una semana, y ni siquiera has logrado una cita, nee…mi querido amigo estas perdiendo tu toque.- todos los chicos solo los miraban cansados, esos dos jamas cambiarian…..

Bueno, es hora de ir a prepararnos, la fiesta comenzara en unas horas.-

Los chico se limitaron a asentir.

///////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

Naruto, que te parece.- decia una pelirosa, disfrazada de ada, tenia puesto un hermoso vestido azul sin ningun estampado que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, unas zapatillas del mismo color que su vestido y unas alas plateadas, iba ligeramente maquillada, el vestido tenia un escote algo provocativo y era de mangas largas.

-te ves hermosa, Sakura-chan.- el rubio iba disfrazado de un apuesto principe, el traje resaltaba su cuerpo bien formado, sus ojos azules y sus cabellos dorados, realmente parecia uno, tambien llebava una espada y su tipica sonrisa… La pelirosa se sonrojo, realmente aquel joven era muy apuesto…

Mi hermosa Ada, me concederia el honor de ser mi compañera de baile.- La ojijade se sonrojo, ademas de apuesto, Naruto siempre tendria ese porte agraciado que le enamoraba…- claro, mi apuesto principe.- ambos chicos sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia la tenebrosa mansion uchiha…. (exagerada) (lo se ^.^)

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

Bien, Formula de fiesta Uchiha :

Amigos + pastel +el cumpleañero = fiesta.

Furmula de fiesta al estilo de Neji y Sai:

Amigos+ desconocidos + dizfrazes ridiculos + velas por todas partes + musica a todo volumen + chicas + baile +bebidas = desastre.

El menor de los Uchiha se encontraba en una habitación encerrado, maldiciendo en sus interiores, es que solo un idiota confiaria en neji y Sai, pero bueno, no habia marcha atrás…..era momento de salir y recibir a sus ¨invitados especiales¨….

////////////////////////////////////*/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

Una joven disfrazada de colegiala se encontraba sentada en un sillon observando la puerta del despacho, donde su padre y su hermana estaban discutiendo…

-Djala ir!!!, es una niña, no puedes arruinar su vida!!-gritaba una ojichocolate molesta a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros…

- Mirate, le gritas a tu padre a pesar de que te di lo mejor!!.-

- Prefiero vivir entre lo peor, no a tu lado.- la joven no pudo continuar debido a un golpe que le hizo sangrar.

Dejate de tonterias, he dicho que se queda, no pienso dejar que la alejes, de mi lado.-

-Eres un enfermo, acaso piensas mantenerla a tu lado por siempre, padre, me llevare a Matsuri conmigo, te guste o no.- la ojichocolate estaba dispuesta a salir cuando fue tomada del brazo.

Escuchame bien, quiero que te quede claro, tu solo estas aquí por que tu madre asi lo marco en el testamento, pero cuando Matsuri cumpla la mayoria de edad, toda la fortuna estará a su disposición, y créeme, tenten, que cuando eso suceda, recordaras quien soy…

No te preocupes, padre se quien eres, una bestia, pero no voy a permitirte que dañes a mi hermana, no como lo has hecho conmigo, espero que te quede claro, Madara Uchiha- sin mas la joven salio del despacho, azotando la puerta, el hombre de cabellos negros aventó un vaso de vino que tenia cerca…. – No pienso permitirte que me la quites, ella es mia, solo mia…-

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

Los ¨justicieros del amor¨ se encontraban reunidos…

bien entonces ya entendieron cual es el plan.- menciono un ojiperla.

Ah!! Si claro.- menciono el menor.

Entonces que la llama del amor no se apague, poner musica de fondo cuando Hina llegue.- los otros chicos asintieron de pronto el celular del Hyuga sonó.- Bueno……si……tres…..esta bien…..si en la esquina….si…acompañados…ok..estupendo….bye…-

Quien era.- pregunto el menor

Numero equivocado- respondio el ojiperla, los otros chicos lo miraron con una venita en la cien…

Bueno esten preparados…-el ojiperla se marcho del lugar.

///////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////////

El Uchiha recorrio con su mirada el lugar, al parecer realmente se habían tomado enserio lo de organizar una fiesta, sus ojos se detuvieron en una pareja que acababa de llegar, un rubio de ojos azules y una pelirosa de ojos jades, sus puños se apretaron en un intento vano de mantener la calma, peor tenia que seguir con el plan….suspiro y trato de calmarse, una vez que logro tranquilizarse se dirigió hacia la pareja…..

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////////////////////*

Etto…yo creo que mejor me quedo…-decia nerviosa una ojiperla.

-vamos, Hina no puedes echarte para atrás, sabes que Tenten e Ino se esforzaron para hacerte ver hermosa, hermana, ella realmente lo lograron.- la menor de las Hyugas sonrio.

-S-si, es cierto.- decia la ojiperla observándose en el espejo.

-Por cierto, Hina, hace mucho que no te veia ese collar puesto, desde la muerte de …- la joven callo antes de terminar la frase.

-de Kiba, si Shino-kun, me ha traído este collar, al parecer lo encontró entre las cosas de Kiba, decidió que era mejor regresármelo…- la ojiperla cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente.

Flash back………….

Hina, e-tto….yo….bueno me preguntaba….es decir…diariamente me pregunto cosas…bueno eso no….- mencionaba totalmente nervioso un joven pelicastaño.

-¿ Kiba, que sucede?.- pregunto angustiada una ojiperla.

Bueno, yo…..queria saber si…tu…y…yo…podemosverjuntoslosfuegosartificialesdespuesdelfestival…- el joven se sintio como un tonto.

Me encantaria.- respondio la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

Lo siento, si te he incomodado, bueno normalmente te incomodo,….espera….dijiste que si.- la ojiperla solto una risita, realmente Kiba era demasiado timido, bueno, solo con ella.

Has dicho que, si.- el joven la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a la fuente que se encontaba en ese parque respiro profundamente- HYUGA HINATA A ACEPTADO VER CONMIGO LO FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES.- la ojiperla sintio sus mejias arder, todo el mundo habia volteado a verlos, claro que de una forma tierna y algunos comenzaron a tomarles fotos, iba a reclamar pero el chico le impidió hablar atrapando sus labios en un suave beso.

Lo siento, Kiba podrías decirlo un poco mas fuerte, es que no escuche.- menciono con sarcasmo un pelinegro de gafas oscuras.

Hmp. Hermano que haces aquí.- meciono el joven Inozuka haciendo un puchero.

Bueno, mama me ha dicho que te diera esto.- el joven le extendio una cajita de color rosa, Kiba se sonrojo de manera graciosa.- TU…tu que haces con eso..- le arrebato la caja a su hermano.

Kiba, ¿que es eso?- pregunto curiosa la ojiperla.

Bueno…esto…esto es una caja (no enserio) –

Eso ya lo se- dijo la ojiperla.

Es para ti.- el chico se la extendio, y la joven la tomo entre sus manos.

Esto es…-

Bueno, mi mama me ha dicho que necesitamos algo que nos recuerde al otro, ese dije en forma de alas me ha gustado para ti, por que para mi eres como un ángel.- el joven ignoro la mirada de burla que le mandaba su hermano, y miro a los ojos a la ojiperla.- te gusta….bueno si no yo puedo cambiarlo…es mas podemos ir a comprar uno nue.- el joven no pudo continuar cuando sintio los brazos de su novia alrededor de su cuello.

Es, es hermoso…Kiba, yo también quiero darte algo..-la joven se despojo de un collar con un dije de media luna.- este collar me lo ha dado mi madre, espero que te guste.

Hina, gracias, te juro que lo cuidare con mi vida…- ambos jóvenes se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso.

Bueno esto es demasiado empalagoso…me voy.- menciono el mayor de los Inozuka.

Fin del flash back

-Pero…recuerdo que mama te dio una luna completa.- la ojiperla mayor abrió sus ojos como plato, una sonrisa de nostalgia se poso en sus labios.

Flash back

En el jardín de un Hospital se encontraba una pequeña niña de ojos perla llorando…

-estas bien?- pregunto un ojiazul.

-……..-

-toma.- el niño le extendió un pañuelo a la pequeña. – mama me ha dicho que no es bueno llorar en un hospital, la gente que llora es por que ha perdido a alguien querido……. ¿Has perdido a alguien querido?- la pequeña solo asintió, el ojiazul se sento a su lado.

-le querias mucho?-

-s-si- decia la pequeña tomando el pañuelo y limpiándose sus lagrimas.

-ya veo…- el ojiazul se alejo corriendo del lugar, la ojiperla le siguió con la mirada y sus lagrimas volvieron a caer, después de unos minuto la melena rubia nuevamente se acercaba.

- es…esto..yo lo si…siento.- decia el pequeño tratando de recuperar la respiración. La pequeña ojiperla dejo de llorar.

-toma, este es mi peluche favorito, se llama Kyubi.- el pequeño le entrego un peluche en forma de zorro. – se que has perdido a alguien querido…..demo, si te doy a alguien que yo quiero….¿te sentirás mejor?- pregunto ingenuo el ojiazul.

-yo…yo..yo no lo se.- respondió la ojiperla.

-no te preocupes, Kyubi siempre estara a tu lado, yo también, además……un angel tan bonito como tu no debe llorar.- la pequeña se sonrojo.

-Bueno debo irme, espero que nos volvamos a ver, cuida mucho de Kyubi….no lo dejes solo, a Kyubi no le gusta la oscuridad, y abrázalo cuando duermas…adiós bonito ángel. – el chico le sonrío y se dio la vuelta, iba a correr cuando sintio una mano en su muñeca.

-et-to, yo tambien quiero darte algo.- la ojiperla le dio un dije en forma de luna. – es para que me recuerdes.- El ojiazul se sonrojo, tomo entre sus pequeñas manos el dije y le dio un casto beso en los labios a la pequeña, después se echo a correr girtando desde la distancia. – Te vere mañana bonito angel!!- la ojiperla se quedo estática, aquel pequeño le habia besado, su primer beso…

Fin del flash back….

Creo que jamás recuperare la otra mitad-

Eh?.-

No, nada es hora de marcharnos- la ojiperla estaba dispuesta a partir cuando sus ojos recorrieron su habitación y se detuvieron en aquel peluche con forma de zorro.- después de todo, nunca te volveré a ver….

__________________________________________________________*___________

Bien, que tal? Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer….. ^^.

Hasta el siguiente cap.


	7. aviso

QUIERO AGRADERLES A TODOS MIS LECTORES POR HABER SEGUIDO MIS HISTORIAS A PESAR DE MI IRREGULARIDAD AL SUBIRLAS, ME DISCULPO, PERO POR DISTINTAS RAZONES NO PODRE CONTINUAR NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, SI HAY ALGUIEN DESEOSO DE TERMNARLAS, ME HARIA UN GRAN FAVOR , SI ALGUIEN DESEA HACERLO, POR FAVOR DEJEN UN COMENTARIO AL RESPECTO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.

DE VERDAD HA DSIDO UN GUSTO.

YUKIMA-SENSEI


End file.
